Under the Sky
by KFlova
Summary: Wally forgot everything about being a superhero, Roy is currently dating Wally, and Robin's depressed. But he is not defeated, Robin's willing to do everything to get his Wally back no matter what. Only question is does Wally want Robin back? Sequel to 'Above the Limit'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How I Met Roy

I wake up to find Roy already at the table for breakfast I take the sit in front of him like I do every day and rub my head. I notice Roy's reading the comic book section of the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"You are such a kid." I laugh at him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you're one to talk Mr. Batman boxers?" He questions me.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking a superhero." I argue I rub my head again as my head seems to hurt when I say the word superhero. I use to be one . . . a superhero that is. But I can't remember being one, saving people, fighting alongside an amazing team. Sometimes I wish I could remember but other days I'm glad because Roy said remembering those days will only bring me pain. But it would be nice to just be able to go back to saving people for just one day. One day is all I'm asking for to put on that yellow costume and race through the town helping someone in need. Unfortunately I can't because Roy forbids any contact without his approval. And it's not only for the whole superhero thing but everything he's super protective. I look back up at Roy from my plate of fluffy pancakes he made for me. I can still remember the first day we met well the day I thought we first met so vividly.

_I had just enrolled into Star City University ready to start my long path of being a doctor. I was so proud of myself having finished high school a year early well more like two years thanks to my late birthday I wouldn't have originally graduated until after I'm eighteen but I'm seventeen now starting my future. I just received my schedule and I left the front desk completely lost. I couldn't get a tour because it was lunch time and all the tour guides were on break. I'm allowed to come back later and get a tour but I wanted to go exploring. I stare at the tall building and students that walk right past me on the grey pavement that's surrounded by tall green grass. I stand there having no idea where the Science and Technology building is. That's when I see him; strong muscular arms with a tight red shirt that reveals all so nicely his eyes are a dark shade of blue that seemed to draw me in as I quickly gained interest in a guy I've never seen before, and his hair was red like mine but not as red closer to orange and I just stared at him as he continued to walk. . .in my direction. He finally stopped in front of me and smiled as if he knew me and I couldn't help but to smile back at him._

"_Hey Wally. What are you doing here?" He asked me. And suddenly my mind began to spin. How does he know my name? Do I know him? I'm in a trance that I can't escape as I look at the amazingly good looking boy that stands in front of me. He gives me a good look realizing that I haven't answered his question._

"_Wally, are you okay?" He asked. I felt happy as he said my name but I still didn't know who he was I scan my brain wondering how in the world I've met him before and I can't I look into his eyes and finally talk._

"_Uh I'm sorry. But how do you know my name?" I asked him. The boy looked back at me with an almost surprised expression this time he gets a closer look at me._

"_Sorry wrong person." He says and he starts to walk past me. My heart hurts by the fact that he's leaving already and I can't fight off the fact that he feels so familiar to me I turn around to face where he's going._

"_My full name is Wallace West I'm seventeen years old and I recently graduated top of my class at Central City High School." I tell him. He turned back around to face me._

"_So you go to school here now?" He asked walking up to me again. I nod my head._

"_Today's my first day here. I just moved into this city last week." I tell him. His left eyebrow rises at what I just said._

"_Are you staying with family?" He asked getting really personal but I answered him anyway not wanting him to leave._

"_No, after I graduated my family and I thought it would be best if I grew up and moved out. Then my Uncle Barry wanted me to stay with him but my mind just told me his place wasn't the best place to stay at the time. I don't really know why my uncle is great but I just couldn't stay. And here I am at one of the many colleges that accepted me living with some old lady I met who's letting me stay for free."_

"_What's your uncle's last name?" He asked me after taking this all in._

"_Allen, Barry Allen. Well his first name is actually B-."_

"_Do you know what your uncle does?" He asked me another question and I can't help but feel like I'm being interrogated like I did an extreme crime or something._

"_Of course I do, he's a scientist."_

"_Does he do anything else?"_

"_Not that I'm aware of." I told him. Why is he so interested in my uncle? He puts his hand on his chin and looks at me again._

"_And you're just a normal kid starting college?" He asks skeptically._

"_Uh ya, unless I've been brainwashed by aliens which is highly unlikely since they're not real." My smile widened at the thought of aliens. His eyes seemed to open wide as I said that almost as if aliens are real and he's seen one before._

"_And you have no idea who Robin is?"_

"_Robin? He's Batman's sidekick! This is totally cool like extremely cool. I wonder how he does it to be a superhero since he was just a little kid. Being a superhero must be tough work but it all pays off in the end because you get to save people. And that's the goal in life to help someone and he gets to do it every day! That's so cool." I told him beginning to wish I was a superhero myself I would have a cool cape and awesome tight costume. I already have the body for it and everything. I look back at the boy who had a growing smile on his face after hearing my answer._

"_I'm Roy, Roy Harper. And no we have never met before in our lives but I'd really like to get to know you."_

"_Then how did you know my name?" I asked him then I was really confused._

"_Uh I saw your schedule while I was walking up to you."_

"_Why were you walking up to me?" I asked him wondering why a guy like him would suddenly walk up to me._

"_You looked pretty lost and thought I should help." He tells me he took the piece of paper from my grasp and looked at it. "Come on I'll give you a quick tour of the school." He told me I walk alongside him getting closer and closer to a tall building and that's how our relationship started. Well actually a few weeks after knowing him he begged me to move in with him telling me living with a stranger isn't the best thing to do and he was so persistent about it. He told me he'd take care of me and protect me from everything and rent was free and he'll even cook for me. How could I pass up a chance to live with a hot guy free of charge? And about a month later we started dating._

I look back up at Roy ending my flashback putting the puzzle pieces together I now realize why Roy walked up to me that day and how he truly knew my name.

"What's on the schedule today?" I ask Roy. See for my safety Roy plans out my whole day he decides what I do each day, when to do it, and I guess you can say how. It's a daily routine I don't do anything without Roy telling me its okay.

"Go to class and after class wait for me at Starbucks. The usual."

"Roy! That's so boring. Can't we do something different today?" I ask him. He smiles at me as he looks my way.

"Well after class I could cook you something nice, play romantic music, watch a few movies and have a stay at home date night." He tells me.

"Oh that would be fun!" I tell him with a hint of sarcasm. Why do we have to stay at home? That's boring too.

"What we do after will be fun." He says in a whisper. I'm done with my classes for the day and it's only one in the afternoon I walk over to Starbucks bored out of my mind and I can't believe I have to just wait here until three because that's when Roy's done like every other day. I dig into my pocket and find $30 total. I smile at the money realizing I had more than enough cash to take a bus do something fun and ride back before Roy finishes his classes. I buy a ticket and board the bus. I'm standing next to a pole looking for a seat when I finally spot one but then I see familiar black hair and light blue eyes wearing their school uniform in the next seat and I know its Dick Grayson.

* * *

Yay! Its finally Monday and here it is! I'm sorry that Robin/Dick isn't this chapter but this is the only chapter that he's not in. And I wanted everyone to know how Wally and Roy met. Its funny how Roy introduces himself to Wally after finding out he has no idea who Robin is. . .


	2. I Want You

Chapter 2 I Want You

I stand there watching as he flips a page to the book in his hands. He quietly reads to himself on the noisy bus almost unaware of his surroundings. I look around for another seat no way can I sit next to Dick Grayson! Roy would kill me like really kill me, after our last visit to the cave I was banned from seeing him for a while or until Roy had to suddenly meet up with him then maybe he'd let me tag along but until then Robin, Dick whoever he is, is completely off limits. That being said my legs start to move on their own and I end up sitting right next to him. What the hell? Dick doesn't look up from his book as he continues to read again he flips the page and without breaking eye contact with the book he reads on. I shift in my seat since I am sitting next to him I might as well talk to him . . . right? Plus Roy doesn't know Dick and Robin are the same person!

"What in the world is Dick Grayson doing on the bus?" I ask him trying to seem cool I think. From the corner of my eye I can see him look up and smile at the sight of me.

"I had some trouble with the police the other day. I can't drive for two months." He tells me with a smile and then turns the page.

"Oh what about Alfred?" I ask him. I stop myself for a second wondering who Alfred is. I search around my head trying to put the name with a face and BINGO he's Dick's old butler. Is he still alive?

"He's kind of busy today. And I don't want to bother him right now." Dick tells me he closed his book and looks up at me with a smile. "But what are you doing here West? Better yet why are you here by yourself?" He asks and he starts to look around most likely for a glaring Roy. Roy and Robin are always glaring at each other it makes me wonder what happened back then when I was a superhero.

"Roy's still in school. And I have to ride the bus because out of the countless times I've took the driving test I failed. I mean I pass the questions but driving itself apparently, I keep driving over the speed limit no matter what it is. And I just can't help it. It's like I have a need for speed" I tell him. Dick laughs silently.

"That sounds like you." He tells me. I look in front of me wondering how that sounds like me. Oh right I was Kid Flash. Fastest teenager on Earth second fastest thing to live.

"Hey Dick?" I call to him.

"What's up Wally?"

"Megan, she's an alien that could do stuff with your mind and all right?" I ask him.

"Ya." He answers.

"And if I asked her to restore my memory. To remind me of what I'm like to be Kid Flash. Would she do it?"

"Of course she would. Everyone on the team is willing to do anything for you Wally. I'm willing to do more than anything for you." He says he looks right into my eyes as he says this and I can feel the emotion radiating off of him. Okay change of plans.

"You know I'm not busy today and I'd hate to watch a movie all by myself. . ." I start to tell him. I start to regret asking him because I am so going to be on Roy's bad side when I get home today maybe I can change the topic and-

"Yes, I'll go with you!" He says in a hurry. I'm completely surprised at how excited he looks and how eager he is to watch a movie with me. Well it's my own funeral now. Brushing off the fear I have about facing Roy I smile at the boy sitting next to me.

"Great! I know a movie theater near here." I tell him we continue to talk and at the next stop we get off to watch a movie. After it was over I didn't want to leave I didn't want to leave him just yet. I offered to watch another movie and he again agreed eagerly and of course we didn't go and buy tickets for it. After that one we watched another and another and before we knew it we watched every movie here and we just missed the last bus for the night.

"Ah! Is that really the time? Roy is going to kill me!" I yell. I hear laughter next to me and Dick's laughing hysterically next to me. He's laughing so hard that he's hunched over clutching unto his stomach.

"And this amuses you." I say looking up at the sky annoyed.

"How can you be so scared of your own boyfriend?" He laughs out.

"Hey Roy is a very scary guy when he wants to be. One does not just disobey his rules and expects him to be okay with it." I tell him again more laughs and I grab his arm.

"I am so screwed! And you're not being helpful here." I tell him walking around looking for some source of transportation.

"I'm so sorry Wally. I just expected . . . things to be different." He tells me.

"How so?" I ask him.

"Nothing really. I can call Alfred to give us a ride. He shouldn't be busy at this time." He tells me taking out his phone. He slowly walks away from me not wanting to and makes his phone call. I wonder why he expected things to be different between me and Roy.

"He said he'll meet us over at Walgreens." He tells me and starts to walk in that direction. I walk behind him and he suddenly slows down and now he's walking next to me.

"So . . . do you think you'll ever be Kid Flash again?" he asks me.

"Do you think pigs would start flying while doing cool flips in the air?" I ask him in return.

"You're really done? Being Kid Flash?"

"Well the media does think I- he's dead and all"

"Ya but superheroes come back to life all the time. It's nothing new."

"Well it is for me."

"Umm Wally?" I hear Dick call my name as his voice cracks.

"Ya?"

"You . . . love Roy now right?" He asks and I stop in my tracks and he stops too. I don't really know what to say. I like Roy ya. Love him umm maybe I think I do. But this is Dick Grayson I'm talking to the same guy, who I was best friends with for years, the same guy I fought alongside with for years. He's the same guy I fell in love with and dated before it all happened.

"You know it's funny. We never actually broke up" I tell him changing the topic. Dick lets out a nervous laugh and we continue walking.

"I already did without you being there." He tells me.

"Oh well uh that takes out all the awkwardness." I tell him feeling awkward.

"You know I never wanted to . . . break up." He tells me and we finally make it to Walgreens. I don't know what to say to him anymore and it falls silent between us. I can hear whimpering coming from Dick but I don't know what to do. It's been so long since we were actually together like this and it hurts thinking about our past.

"Dick are you okay?" I ask him. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and nods his head.

"I'm really sorry that what happened between us happened. But everything will work out fine maybe days, weeks, months or years will have to pass. And we'll be fine, time will help us to grow, laugh, and heal and we will be fine. Right Dick?" I tell him softly trying my best to comfort him.

"I just want you back so bad." He cries and a limo comes rolling in. Alfred exits the limo and opens the door.

"Good evening Master Richard and Master Wallace. Is everything okay Master Richard?" Alfred asks. Dick nods his head and enters the limo and I follow. It takes the whole ride to my place for him to calm down. I sit down nervously pretty far away from him feeling his pain and I actually want to cry too. Alfred comes back around and opens the door for me to leave.

"I'll see you around?" I ask Dick not wanting to say good bye.

"We'll run into each other." He smiles at me and I smile back. I exit the limo expecting hell from Roy.


	3. Comfort

**Chapter 3 I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but believe me the following chapters get better.**

**And I'll like to say Happy Birthday to my friend Star-Kid-Flash! Have an awesome birthday and enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Comfort

I put the key in the doorknob completely shaking in my pants wondering what Roy was going to do to me. I push the door open and the room is completely quiet and extremely dark. Except for in the corner of the living room there's a small light radiating from the lamp and the armchair facing the wall. Oh great he's going to go Godfather on me.

"Where have you been Wally?" He finally asks me as I close the door. I'm so scared I could pee myself right now as I near the turned armchair.

"I- I went to the movies and got distracted." I told him

"Distracted how?"

"I wanted to go on an adventure . . . so I did." I tell him and the chair turns around and Roy walks over to me slowly. I flinch closing my eyes preparing for the worst but I feel Roy's warm arms around me.

"Do you know I worried I was Wally! I looked everywhere for you all day! I even went to the police station but you had to be gone for over 24 hours before they can help. I literally panicked and I almost went to the League for help. The League Wally! And you know how much I hate those guys. When I came back I kept telling myself he'll come back he'll come back please come back. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm so sorry." I tell him.

"Ever." He says.

"I won't I promise." I tell him holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry." I can't believe I made Roy worry the way he did.

Robin

I'm sad but then I'm really happy I just spent all afternoon with Wally! I haven't been so happy in two years until now. Even though I ruined the whole night by crying and confess how much I've missed him but still best night I had in years.

"Are you okay Dick?" Bruce asks me when I enter his bedroom.

"Ya, I saw Wally today." I tell him excited as I try to get every tear drop off of my face.

"How was school today?" He tried changing the topic.

"It was great we spent all night together watching movie after movie until we watched everything. Then he totally freaked out at the time because R-. Uh um school was good. Even though we took tests all day and I felt really crappy since my license got taken away and then I had to read a really depressing book. Seeing Wally made it all better."

"Then I guess you'll be really happy tomorrow." Bruce tells me. I sit on his bed pulling his sheets over me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I told Roy to come to the mountain to discuss something very important. More than likely he'll bring Wally with him." Bruce tells me taking off his shirt to put on another. I start to feel the excitement rise within me by the thought Wally gets to come to the cave again. I want to hug Bruce but then I remembered what he said.

"What are you two discussing?"

"It's confidential." Bruce says and he gets in bed next to me. "How much longer will you sleep with me?" He asks.

"Until I get Wally back." I tell him rolling on my side closing my eyes. I will get Wally back if it's the last thing I d- no then there's no point in getting him back. Let me rephrase that I will get Wally back no matter what. I know he still has feelings for me somewhere in his heart he just has to. And I'll bring them out slowly.

Roy

I snuggle up against Wally and I'm still a bit out of it after waiting for him for so long. I was so worried that I couldn't breathe after calling him repeatedly and coming home to an empty house. It's like he might as well have just shot me the way I was running around town in my Red Arrow outfit willing to do anything with my bow and arrow to find him. I bring him closer to me until the point I can feel his lips touching my neck and my chin completely in his hair.

"You smell." I tell him.

"Sorry but you don't have to be so rude." He tells me.

"No, you smell like you were with someone." I tell him smelling this familiar yet unfamiliar scent.

"Oh so you see Roy." He starts off nervously I can feel his lips quiver against my skin. "I kind of spent the whole day up until now with Dick." He says really fast trying to not let me pick up every word but unfortunately for him I did. I release him and push him back so I'm looking in his eyes.

"Who the hell is Dick?" I ask him and he looks at me amazed that I don't know who this Dick is. I only stare back waiting for his answer.

"Oh that's right you don't know that I mean him." Wally mutters then looks up at me "He's a classmate." He tells me nervously I can see his eyes waver as he tells me this.

"Wally, you're lying." I tell him.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT"

"Wally I'm not going to have this childish fight with you."

"Are t-"

"Wally." I call his name and his mouth shuts quickly. His eyes look at me with a scared expression and I decide to just dismiss the whole conversation. "Sorry I believe you." I tell him pulling him in again.

"Roy, let's spoon I can't breathe being this close to you." He says.

That morning I decide to cook bacon and eggs as usual Wally wakes up after I'm done and sits across from me at the table while I read the comics in the newspaper. What? This is so not childish if grown adults are writing this then the comics are obviously for adults. I look over at Wally who just stares at his food thinking about something. He's been like this since the day Robin showed up and made me tell Wally some things about him. I know I was supposed to tell him everything but I'm a psychology student and I know for a fact Wally forgot everything about being Kid Flash for a reason. It's not something a naive sixteen year old named Robin would understand.

"Wally." I call to him he slowly looks up at me his emerald eyes meeting up with me oh my God I love his eyes. It's the first thing I noticed about him when we first met and fell in love with them instantly. While it took Robin years to get to like Wally and he got him first well look who's laughing now Boy Wonder.

"I have to go to the cave after class today. Do you want to come with me or go home?" I ask him he looks off into the distance to think about it. I really thought he'd jump at the chance to go the cave again.

"I'll go with you." He tells me I nod my head and go back to the comics. Heart of the City you're next.

"Um Roy?" I hear Wally call me and I look up at him "Let's say I suddenly remember everything and-."

"Wally we've already discussed this." I tell him realizing where this is going. "You will not become Kid Flash even after you recover your memory."

"Ya I know but can't we rethink this and-."

"Wally no! I've already explained to you the risks you are taking once you put on that yellow suit." I tell him.

"Ya, but it isn't like I wasn't taking risks before the incident happened and I'm older now I-."

"Wally, it's a lot more dangerous now! You're lucky you even made it out alive. The Joker still wants you Wally, and you're better off hidden better off just being Wally."

"But Roy-."

"Wally this discussion is over."

"B-."

"Over!" I yell at him without meaning too. Where is all of this coming from? He was with me and everything I said about being a superhero and now he's double thinking this. Why?

"Wally, have you seen Robin recently?" I ask him he stares at me wide eyed from across the table.

"Yesterday during lectures the professor told me to explain t-."

"Wally answer the question." I hate it when he does that.

"I uh. Yes? No I don't know it's complicated." He sighed. I put the newspaper roughly on the table crinkling the whole thing.

"How is it complicated? All I asked is did you see him. It's a simple yes or no question."

"But it's more than that Roy. I can't explain it."

"You mean you saw Robin without him being Robin."I tell him. He doesn't move and just looks at me. "When?"

"I can't say." He tells me.

"Wally, since when have you started keeping secrets from me? You told me everything since day one. What's going on now? Is Robin more important than me?" I ask him getting really upset and extremely jealous.

"Well Roy when have you started keeping secrets from me? Oh wait I remember from day one! When you told me we never met before. After you made it so obvious that you knew me and kept everything about me a secret!" Wally argues. I start to calm down realizing I'm wrong here too.

"Wally I did that for you."

"Ya and I'm doing this for us." He tells me and leaves the table I remember that if Batman were to find out that Wally told me Robin's secret identity he'd kill us both. So Wally is slightly scared of Batman after all. I get up from my chair and walk into the bathroom where Wally is angrily brushing his teeth I walk up to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Wally I'm sorry. I just got jealous." I tell him resting my head on his shoulder and gently kissing his neck.

"Imff swrrie tomp." He says while brushing.

"Hmm?" I ask him. He spits out the toothpaste in his mouth and then rinses it out.

"I'm sorry too Roy." He tells me and kisses my cheek. "I love you." He says and I smile from cheek to cheek.

"I love you too."


	4. At the Cave

Chapter 4 at the Cave.

We make it to the cave and I grip Roy's hand tightly as we walk through the Zeta Beam.

"Kid Flash B03" It calls and I shiver because I'm not Kid Flash anymore and I have no idea what 'B03' means. I look up at Roy and he looks down at me. He pulls me into the living room of the cave and everyone I saw the first time claiming to be my teammates are already there as if they were waiting for me.

"We've been waiting to see you Wally, it's been a while since you last came back." A dark boy with blonde hair stands up to tell me. So they were waiting for me. Go figure.

"I'm glad Roy even let you come." Robin snickers and starts to walk towards me and Roy grips my hand tighter.

"Look here Boy Wonder." He tells Robin. "There are rules to Wally being here. 1-."

"Roy! You're embarrassing me." I whine.

"1 You Robin are not allowed anymore than an arm length near Wally. 2 None of you are allowed to talk, convince, mention or whisper a word about Wally being Kid Flash and 3 I'm counting on Kaldur to make sure Wally is never alone with Boy Wonder here. Understood?" He asks looking around and there are nods going around the room.

"Who's arm length?" Robin asks raising an eye brow from behind his ultra dark sunglasses. Does he always wear those here? Roy starts to think for a bit.

"As long as Elastic Man's arm can go." Roy smirks.

"Oh come on! Then that means even being this close it too close." Robin complains.

"Exactly" Roy smiles at him.

"I am honored you have placed your trust in me with Wally, Roy. I will do my best to make sure the two are never alone while the rule still stands." The blonde boy says. Why is he so proper?

"Ya, thanks." Roy says and looks at me. "Stay out of trouble." He tells me. I nod my head at him and he gives me a quick press on the lips before leaving. I look back at the team and they don't seem too happy.

"Something wrong?" I ask them not liking their change in expression.

"Oh it's nothing Wally." The green girl starts to say.

"Who does he think he is? Just walks in here and lays down the rules. That's so annoying." A blonde chick in all green says.

"Come on guys the rules aren't that bad. Considering the fact I don't know how far Elastic Man's arms can go." Robin smirks. He tugs on my arm and pulls me into a chair and sits right next to me.

"Robin, Roy would not appreciate you being so close to Wally." Blonde boy says.

"Relax Kaldur it's not like I'm going to hurt him." Robin says and he wraps his arms around my neck getting his face extremely close to mine.

"Wow is it me or does Robin seem more-."

"Happy? He looks happy." The blonde chick says.

"I was going to say hmm I can't think of the word but it has something to do with being more out there . . . intimately." The green girl tries to think. The word is assertive green girl is what I want to say but I don't as I feel Robin's breath on my neck.

"Let him go Robin. Roy said-."

"Roy isn't here." Robin sings his mouth is right by my ear.

"But Wally's uncomfortable so let go." The blonde boy starts to get angry and Robin holds on tighter. I remove myself from the grip and stand up not liking the tension.

"Why don't we do something fun?" I ask them trying to clear the air.

"Like what?" The blonde girl asks me. I look around the room.

"Well first off. I don't really know your names so how about we introduce ourselves." I tell them with a smile.

"Really? This isn't pre-k. Where were you the first time you came back to the cave you should have memorized our names then." The blonde continues oh man is she hard to please.

"Look I had a lot going on that day." I tell her I stand up straight and look at everyone with a smile. "Hi I'm Wally West I'm eighteen years old and I love Biology." I tell them. The green girl stands up and walks over to me.

"I'm M'gann M'orzz but you can just call me Megan. My superhero name is Miss Martian, I'm nineteen in human years and I love to bake cookies." She tells me I reach my hand out to her and she gives me a handshake.

"You can just call me Kaldur, my alias is Aqualad and I am named after my king and mentor Aquaman I am the age of nineteen and I guess you can say I love the ocean." The blonde boy walks up to me and shakes my hand firmly. He's so formal and uptight that it's annoying. I look at the boy in the back of the room who simply looks back at me.

"Conner." He says and that's it. Okay . . . then I look over at the feisty blonde who lets out a sigh and stands in front of me.

"I'm Artemis that's my real name and my superhero name. I'm seventeen and I really like to shoot at stuff." She tells me and sits back down. She isn't like most girls I make a mental note to myself. I feel movement behind me as Robin gets up and moves in front of me a big smile is on his face as he looks up at me.

"Hi I'm Robin and I'm sixteen years old now and yes I am younger than you but you missed my sixteenth birthday and you are turning nineteen by the end of the year but who cares age is only a number. I love beating up bad guys, playing video games and well . . . you." He says and he just holds my hand. I stare into his glasses as he looks back at me. I can imagine those blue eyes looking back at me and I can't move, all I can do is stare back as if I'm in a trance.

"Okay, Wally you know our names. What do we do now?" Artemis asks me.

"I don't know . . . eat?" I ask them.

"Oh you can cook us something." Conner says.

"I can't" I tell him.

"Why? You forgot how to cook too? I'm pretty sure that's a personal thing." Artemis says.

"Roy doesn't know I can cook. If he finds out he'll kill me since I've been making him cook for me all this time." I tell her.

"Funny how every time I see you, you're always talking about Roy killing you." Robin snickers.

"We can watch a movie? Like old times." Megan says.

"Fine" Artemis says rolling her eyes she gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"I'm choosing the movie." Robin says and races over to the TV.

"No way you might pick some sappy love story to get Wally to like you again." Conner says walking over to him.

"Now why would I do that?" Robin looks back at me with a smile. "Do you remember that Wally?" He asks. I sit down in the chair behind me.

"Ya, I remember" The very first time I fell for Robin was when I went to his house and accidently brought my mom's sad romance movie instead of the action movie I brought that day. It's funny how things turned out after that. Robin jumps back into the chair with me and I swear even though this chair is pretty big I'm positive it was meant for one person. Artemis comes back with a bowl of popcorn and she lies down on the green couch not caring who needs to sit which is everyone besides Kaldur who has his own chair and me because I'm not supposed to be this close to Robin.

"So quick question before the movie starts. Who was the leader of the team? Was it me?" I ask.

"Some things never change." Conner says shaking his head.

"Why would you ever be the leader? You lead us once and I almost lost my hair." Artemis tells me.

"I'm just wondering. I mean Kid Flash was on TV Robin was on TV but the rest of you are nonexistent." I tell them.

"So we have to be on TV in order to be a leader?"

"Not TV just well known." I tell her.

"Shut up the movie's starting." She tells me. All our eyes turn to face the television screen. And it turns out Robin picked an Action movie. I decided I might as well stay in this chair since the movie started and I'm already here. During the movie Robin places his feet on the arm of the chair and leans into me I turn in his direction only trying to get comfortable in the chair as I watch this really bloody movie. Robin's head rests on my chest and hums happily I ignore him completely hoping Roy wouldn't be done with his meeting anytime soon. Then it happens like a déjà vu moment a character a guy comes over with the wrong movie to watch with his best friend after watching the other friend she's a girl tells him he likes her and before we know it a sex scene. My face flushes red as I realize this movie seems all too familiar and Robin looks up at me with a smile on his face and leans in closer.

"I can't watch this." I yell and everyone is looking at me.

"How about I pick the next movie?" I tell them and quickly walk over to where they keep a bunch of movies "Lion King" finds its way in my hands and I sigh in relief looking at the movie. Wait! Simba and Nala have a moment in the movie actually more than one moment pass. 'Cars' that's good oh wait he's so crushing on that blue car in this movie it's ridiculous and I always thought that rusty tow truck secretly had a thing for the male race car.

"Aha let's just watch regular TV huh? Like Cartoonetwork." I tell them and turn the TV back and flip through channels.

"We are so not watching little kid shows."

"Come on I like them. Every Saturday morning I wake Roy up early and we watch cartoons together. And Roy's older than all of us" I tell them giving them information Roy would probably kill me for if he were to find out. Two older guys walk into the cave and they stop short of the living room and start talking.

"Don't look now, but I guess this meeting won't be ending soon." I hear a voice in my head and it starts to hurt.

"What's going on?" I ask myself. I turn to look at everyone and they are all looking at me.

"Hello Megan" I watch as Megan hits her head but her lips aren't moving. "Sorry Wally I forgot you forgot about this. This is a telepathic link I'm talking to you through your head."

"Are you all talking in my head right now?" I ask her scanning the room as everyone looks like they're completely aware of what's going on.

"Ya, we're all able to read your mind so try not to drift to-." She stops herself and my eyes flash over to Robin as he smiles delighted at me.

"You guys didn't see that right?" I ask them really nervous.

"Oh the fact that we all just saw you thinking about kissing Robin? No hadn't caught that." I hear Artemis' voice through my head. Shit!


	5. Telepathy

Chapter 5 Telepathy

"Oh really? That's g- Hey. So you really did see it?" I ask them.

"Yes, Wally we all saw pictures of you kissing Robin in your head, that's funny because I thought you were dating Roy right now." Conner tells me and I start to shake as sweat rolls down my face nervously.

"Okay let's try to understand the fact that, that thought meant nothing." I tell them

"Ow Wally that hurt." Robin says. I grab unto my head in frustration.

"Megan get out of my head." I yell at her not using the telepathic link but my mouth.

"But I thought we should talk about Kid Flash since no one can hear us." Megan suggested.

"No! Did you not hear the rules Roy laid out. Get out of my head now or-."

"Or what you'll think about Robin again?" Artemis teases.

"No! I only thought of that because my mind was wondering to the past." I tell her "Megan get out!"

"No, Megan let's see what else Wally's thinking." I hear Robin's voice ring through my head.

"Megan if you don't get out of my head right now I'll leave and never come back!" I tell her.

"Megan if you don't keep the telepathic link up I won't walk up to Wally and kiss him right now." Robin says I sit there frozen. Is this really up for debate? Then the two men enter the living room and I can feel my head beginning to clear Megan must have stopped.

"Wow! Wally you haven't aged a bit." One of the men tell me smiling down at me as he walks closer. He has blonde hair and beard and he's also wearing all green. Behind him are a basket of arrows. I look at the guy knowing who he is.

"Wow! You're Green Arrow! Hi it's nice to meet you." I tell him standing up to shake his hand. Green Arrow looks over to the guy next to him in all red with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you my nephew forgot everything about being Kid Flash." The guy in all red says I let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh I'm not your nephew Mr. Flash." I tell him.

"Yes, you are." The Flash stares at me.

"No, I'm not I don't even know you."

"Yes, I am-oh right you forgot that too." He says and removes the head piece to his costume. And it's Uncle Barry.

"Barry you're the Flash!" I ask him astonished then I realize it all makes sense. I'm Kid Flash and Flash is my mentor but it's weird for a guy like me to suddenly meet the Flash so how else would I know him if he isn't my family member. That's why somewhere in the back of my mind I didn't want to move in with Barry and Aunt Iris because Barry being a superhero wouldn't be good for me who's trying to forget everything about it! Oh this is so weird. So I do remember this I just don't okay what I mean is my mind remembers some things about being a superhero but my brain doesn't. There we go mystery about my weird mind solved!

"So Wally are you here to become Kid Flash again?" Barry asks me.

"Uh no." I tell him.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to be a superhero anymore." I half lied. Half of me does but the other half doesn't.

"Really? When you found out I was Flash you demanded to know how you can be a superhero yourself you even went through my private things and recreated my experiment knowing the consequences just to save lives. What happened to that kid I use to know? What happened to you?

"I grew up." I shrugged and Artemis let out a burst of laughter.

"Ya right! You act and talk more like a kid now than you did two years ago!" She laughs.

"And I'm completely okay with the new undeveloped you." Robin tells me. Why is this kid so straight forward? Batman leaves the room that he was in with Roy.

"Batman!" I yell and I race over to him. "Man am I glad to see you. You're looking rather sharp today as usual and I was wondering if we can play together for a little bit and then I-."

"We'll need Roy for another hour." He cuts me off.

"Oh that's totally cool. Not like I had any homework to do which I totally don't mind not doing for your sake. Oh man you're amazing."

"Green Arrow, Flash please hurry and come in." Batman calmly tells them. They walk over to him and enter the room. And Batman stops to look down at me.

"I guess I'll see you later." I tell him.

"Don't hurt Robin." He tells me and goes into the room. Hurt Robin? Hurt Robin? When have I ever 'hurt Robin'? Hmm I'd probably be hurting Robin if I keep rejecting him but I'd be disobeying Roy if I just accept Robin and let him do what he wants. Either way it has something to do with Robin and I'm disobeying very important people to me, my idol versus my boyfriend. I'd love to see how this plays out. I walk back over to the living room and stand there looking at everybody.

"Oh so you're done acting like a complete fan girl?" Artemis asks.

"I think it's cute. I also admire Batman." Robin says.

"Of course you do he's your mentor." I evil eye him.

"Now what do we do?" Artemis asks bored. I dig in my pocket and pull out Roy's car keys that he trusted me with not a smart decision.

"I have an idea." I smirk at them and everyone looks at me. I walk up to Roy's car and open the driver's seat.

"I call shot gun!" Robin yells and takes the passenger seat.

"And what exactly are we doing?" Artemis asks me.

"You see I can never get my license because I drive too fast so I thought I should-."

"Drive around like this is a race car to entertain us?" Artemis asks.

"Well ya." I tell her.

"Start driving now!" She says getting in the car.

"We only have two more seats left." I tell the remaining three. Megan and Conner race to get into the car leaving Kaldur to stare at me.

"Sorry" I tell him

"Listen Wally, you are not allowed to make any stops and do not get close to Robin." He tells me as if he's Roy.

"Got it." I tell him and get into the car. "I hope you guys are wearing your seatbelts." I tell them starting the engine I hear snap sounds throughout the car.

"Drive already!" Artemis yells at me impatiently. I hit the gas and already the car is off to a fast start. We drive around the cave and past a beach which is really cool. I press harder on the gas increasing our speed limit to see how fast this car can go.

"Woohoo!" Moves through the car from everyone's lips even Artemis. And I drive towards the setting sun. Making a sharp turn the car squeaks and I know the tires are leaving marks on the spot and I head back from where we came. I purposely drive up and down little hills on the way and speed up even faster, driving between this mini forest making sharp turns along the way, and I even drive along the shallow part of the ocean. I press hard on the brakes stopping right in front of the door to the cave. Everyone's panting for air as I smile widely at the fact everyone enjoyed the ride. Kaldur's still there waiting for us. And I step out of the car feeling a bit light headed.

"That was awesome! Who knew you could drive like that?" Artemis says giving me a high five as she walks around in circles.

"Wasn't that fun Conner?" Megan asks and Conner nods his head.

"Let's do it again!" Artemis yells and then I look at the car and scream.

"Oh man! Roy is so going to kill me now!" I yell looking at the car filled with dent's scratches and mud. Roy is one of those guys who takes pride in his car he is so going to hate me for this.

"So that's a no?" Artemis says the smile on her face fading as she looks over at me Robin gets out of the car and he wobbles over to me as his knees shake. When he reaches over to me he leans on me for support and laughs when he looks at the car.

"Dude you are so dead!" He says. Thank you Captain Obvious I had no idea about that right after I yelled that Roy was going to kill me a few seconds ago. I look down at Robin not knowing if I should move away or not. This was one of those Batman versus Roy moments.

"Hey Robin, would it hurt you if I were to move away from you right now?" I ask him.

"Heck ya! I'll fall over. The ride was much more epic in the front seat." He tells me. Batman wins this round.

"Oh man! I knew I should have fought for shot gun." Artemis shouts.

"Guys it is about time we go back into the cave." Kaldur tells us. We go back into the cave and we all realize how hungry we are at this very moment.

"Do not let Megan cook!" Conner yells as we enter the kitchen.

"Then why won't you cook Conner." I tell him.

"Because I can't." Conner glares at me "You should cook I promise I won't tell Roy in front of your face." He says. And I only stare at him uncomfortably.

"I'll order pizza for everyone." Kaldur says walking to the ancient looking home phone. "Wally how many boxes do you want?" Kaldur asks me.

"I think we all can survive on two or three." I tell him.

"No, silly for yourself." Megan says.

"I don't need my own box." I tell him and everyone gives me a puzzled look.

"But you still have your speed right?" Conner asks me.

"Uh Roy says so I mean that is what he told Robin. But just because I have a fast metabolism doesn't mean I eat a whole box for myself." I tell them

"Who is this guy!" Artemis yells

"He's still our Wally, Artemis just a few changes here and there." Robin says playing with my hair.

"A few? Ya right! It's like his personality changed. When was the last time you flirted with someone that isn't Roy?" She asks me.

"I haven't flirted with anyone since high school." I tell her.

"See! Flirting isn't just something Wally does it is Wally and he doesn't even do that!" Artemis yells.

"Okay so he's changed a lot over the years but he's still my Wally." Robin says and he continues to play in my hair I move my chair forward getting out from his grasp.

"Let's not touch my hair anymore." I tell him. Roy wins this round.

"Round?" Megan asks.

"Ah! Megan what did I say about going in my head?" I ask her.

"Oh sorry my mind was just wondering." She smiles.

"Do it again and I'll tell Roy." I tell her.

"OO Roy! What's daddy going to do for his poor boy?" Artemis mocks.

"He's not my dad." I tell her.

"Well he sure acts like one. Making rules, killing you for every little thing you. If that doesn't spell D-A-D to you than I don't know what does." She tells me.

"Ya like a dad would have sex with his son every night." I mutter.

"It's rape!" She laughs.

"Shut up!" I yell at her and exit the kitchen.

"Aw is he going to tell his daddy?" I can hear from behind me I sit down in the couch in a grumpy mood.

"Roy is not my dad." I mutter to myself.

"Want to play a game?" I hear I look up to find Robin in my face with a controller in his hand.

"Yes! I haven't played a video game in so long." I tell him moving past him and in front of the TV grabbing a controller and waiting for him to start up the game we start playing and Kaldur enters the room of course obeying Roy's orders. I beat Robin at the first two games and I'm feeling all high and mighty.

"Ha-ha I have beaten you Robin now you must do as I say" I laugh.

"Or you play me at one more game and the winner of that game gets to choose what the loser does." He tells me

"Oh you are so on, little boy. For this is a man's game!" I tell him in a deep voice and I lose the game.

"Looks like you lost Wally." Robin says. I swallow realizing what I just got myself into Robin starts to get really close to me and I back away slowly but he keeps coming. I look over at Kaldur wondering why isn't he doing anything and it turns it he's Team Robin well not really he's paying for the pizza right now. I'm up against the wall nowhere to go when Robin is up against me his lips only centimeters from mine. I close my eyes hopeless realizing that I'll just have to get this over with and have Roy not only kill me but bury me.

"The next time we see each other you have to go to dinner with me." Robin says and my eyes shot open realizing he didn't kiss me. He backs away from me and takes the controller in his hand.

"Weren't you going to kiss me?" I ask him.

"Maybe, but then I realize it's a complete waste if I just kissed you now when I can do it later. Plus you were always the dating type of guy so why not just take you out." He shrugs. I only look at him not moving a muscle. He's really changed in two years.

"Wally, Robin pizza is here." Kaldur calls us. Not too long after Roy's meeting is over and he enters the kitchen. He takes a slice of pizza right out of my hands and starts to eat it.

"You all did follow my rules right?" Roy asks the team.

"I'm sorry Roy but I have not been with Robin and Wally at all times. They left when I was ordering pizza and without me noticing they went to play video games." Kaldur tells Roy.

"Snitch!" Artemis tells him.

"Thanks Kaldur." Roy says placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'll talk to Wally about everything that happened today and Robin he tells me everything." Roy tells Robin and Robin glares at Roy.

"Let's see if he does." Robin says.

"Oh he will." Roy says and I begin to wonder if I'll tell Roy every little detail about today. Can't tell him about the movie, can't tell him about the telepathic link and I really can't tell him about what just happened after Robin won the game. Three things are cool nothing major.

"Let's go Wally." Roy tells me moving his hands off of my shoulder and guiding me to the door. We exit and Roy stands there expressionless the moment his eyes land on his car.

"WALLY!" Roy yells and I can hear loud laughs coming from the cave as I stare at Roy.

* * *

Hi guys a quick review/comment response to Anonymous I love your idea and I would love to take in your request but I'm really sorry I can't because I actually finished 'Under the Sky' I just need to review each chapter over.(That's why it only takes me a day to upload)

But if you or anyone else has a request I'd gladly write another story/one shot for you it wouldn't be a problem for me since I'm on summer vacation with nothing better to do. Thanks for the reviews so far guys and keep reviewing! I want to know what every chapter is like for everyone reading this! :D


	6. When with Robin

Chapter 6 When with Robin

Roy

He didn't no way did Wally decide to take my car on one of his little 'speed rides' with Robin in the front seat I look over at Wally after looking at my damaged-need-to-give-away-and-buy-a-new-car car.

"I'm sorry I went for a little speed ride." He tells me nervously. I rub my forehead holding out my hand to get my keys. Wally gently places them in my hand and I walk over to the car slamming the door. No need to be gentle with it now. Wally gets into the passenger seat and before I start I stare at him.

"Was Robin in the front seat?" I ask him.

"Uh ya. . ." Wally answers.

"Wally" I mummer angrily.

"He called it! I can't un-call what he did call." Wally tells me like it's a hidden rule. I start the car and start driving realizing my gas was really low.

"What else did you do with **Robin** today?" I ask unable to get the sound of jealously out of my voice.

"Let's see we played video games together, watched a movie, he held my hand instead of shaking it-."

"He did what?" I ask my voice rising.

"Roy it's not a big deal it was like a handshake without actually shaking hands."

"That's like saying you made love to someone but you don't love them. Either way you made love so either way he-."

"Shook my hand because that's basically what you're saying."

"You know what I mean." I tell him pulling up to a gas station.

"Roy, you need to calm down. You're face is getting red." Wally tells me.

"Well Wally, I'm sorry to say that today isn't the best of my days." I tell him turning the key. Wally places his hand over mine and smiles at me.

"I can change that." He tells me and I can't help but smile back at him. I put gas into the car and continue to drive as my mind drifts thinking about what Robin could have been doing to my boyfriend while I wasn't around.

"Did he do anything out of line?" I ask him.

"Uh well he um he didn't listen to your rule about keeping his distance he sat next to me walked next to you know he was close."

"How close?"

"Very close."

"Closer than we are now?" I ask him looking at the space between me and him in the car seats. Wally's face flushed red and I already knew his answer.

"See there are reasons why I don't want you with him without me around. I can't believe I have to go back to the cave again in few weeks." I mutter

"Why?" Wally asks.

"Because Batman and I have unfinished business we may need to go to the watchtower."

"What kind of business?"

"It's personal." I tell him.

"O more secrets" Wally says through gritted teeth.

"Wally, I'll tell you all about it when I have a better hold on the subject." I tell him. I'm not completely ready to tell Wally anything about what Batman told me today, the subject was so much to take in that I don't understand anything yet.

"Okay." He says staring out the window.

Robin

I'm running around in my Robin costume trying to stop the idiot who robbed a bank without wearing a mask. I mean sure we would have caught him with a mask but don't they usually do this with one on? I mean now when he gets away it won't be as easy for him to just hide anywhere because we know his identity, where he lives, his name, number-everything! Even I wear a mask and I'm the good guy! I start to run faster as I realize the guy just got into a car and started driving and then I bump into someone. The person falls to the floor and looks up at me.

"Gosh Robin! When you said we'll run into each other I didn't know you meant that literally." Wally says I smile brightly looking down at him and then I help him up. What were the chances of me finding Wally without Roy again? Pretty slim until now.

"What are you doing?" I ask him my smile getting bigger and my heart beating like crazy.

"Me? I'm walking around my neighborhood. What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Catching a robber." I tell him. He looks around and then looks at me I think my heart will explode if he looks at me again.

"Looks like he's gone." Wally tells me.

"Great that means you can go for that dinner you promised me two weeks ago." I tell him. He gives me a nervous look and I tilt my head at him. "What?" I ask him hoping it has nothing to do with Roy. I was beginning to hate the sound of his name and his existence completely.

"You can't just let that robber run around loose! What if he hurts someone?" Wally asks looking worried.

"Oh don't worry I already have a tracker on him and I know everything about the guy so there isn't a real problem. So dinner now?" I tell him.

"Why don't we go get him together?" Wally asks and I smirk at him.

"So you do want to be Kid Flash again." I tell him.

"No! I just want to help you get the bad guy as Wally." He tells me with a growing smile.

"Fine. You win. But we are going to dinner after." I tell him and he gives me a quick nod I take out my tracer and hold Wally's hand running in the direction the bad guy went in.

"Does this guy have any super powers?" Wally asks.

"No he's your typical robber." I tell Wally.

"Then why are you going after him? Shouldn't the police handle this guy?" He asks.

"Well since I quit the team this is the only action I can get solo. When I'm with Batman then I get the powerful guys." I tell him.

"You quit the team?"

"Ya, I was mad that they were the reason you were gone. And I got really angry because they couldn't bring you back, since they were no help I decided that I didn't need the team anymore and here I am." I confess and speed up the pace realizing the robber's close.

"Oh. Do you regret it?" He asks me and I have to think about it for a second.

"No, I only have one regret in life. And that's losing you." I tell him I let go of his hand and jump on top of the moving car. The car my tracker says the robber is in. I hold on tight nearing myself to the open window. Oh man how dumb can this guy get. And I throw myself in. I take the steering wheel bringing him to the sidewalk and putting the gear shift on park.

"Hey you what are you doing?" The guy asks completely clueless to what I just did. He removes the gun from his pocket and points it at my head. I freeze looking at the guy.

"Look if you shoot me you're at the point of no return." I tell the guy trying not to make sudden movements.

"I'm already there" he smiles at me and he pulls the trigger my eyes close and I realize that I'm unharmed. I look up to find Wally holding the gun and the guy on the sidewalk next to him.

"Wow Wally you saved my life there." I tell him.

"I know! Aren't I awesome?" He says unbelievably happy he starts to do some kind of victory dance and the police come to take the guy away.

"Thanks again for your help Robin. We would have never caught this guy." An officer tells me

"I'm pretty sure you would but the real hero of the day is. . ." My voice trails as I watch Wally shaking his head at me. "Me" I tell the officer seeming totally conceited. The officer laughs and joins the rest of his crew. I walk over to Wally and smile at him.

"Another Roy thing right?" I ask him.

"Ya, if he finds out I did anything heroic I'm dead and if he finds out I'm with you I'll face the ultimate death." He tells me.

"It's so weird how everything you do he kills you for yet you're still alive." I tell him walking towards a good restaurant I know.

"Well he doesn't actually kill me he just punishes me." Wally says keeping up his pace with me.

"Hey, why aren't you with Roy today?" I ask him.

"He has to stay with his study group today. So I took the opportunity to walk outside."

"So I ran into you at the right time?" I smile at him leaning closer to him and slowly gripping his hand.

"I guess. But Robin we're not running after bad guys anymore you shouldn't hold my hand." He tells me. I grip unto his hand tighter.

"Who says we aren't?" I tell him as I start to run just so I can continue to hold his hand as I run to the restaurant.

Wally

I wake up and roll over in bed. I'm so glad I don't have any classes or lectures to attend to today but Roy does. My leg moves along skin and I'm surprised Roy is still in bed with my eyes closed I turn to face him wrapping an arm around him. Wait- this isn't Roy. I tell myself the body frame is so much more small and the skin texture is different my eyes open wide and then even wider when I find out who I'm holding. In complete panic I scream. Dick wakes up and turns to face me.

"What's wrong Wally?" He asks me as his hand brushes along my face. I let go and move away from him I pull the sheets off of me and I've never been so thankful in my life that I'm wearing clothes. I look back at Dick as his bright blue eyes stare at me. He knows exactly what's wrong why is he playing stupid?

"I need to go home." I tell him getting out of bed. I dig in my pocket and I find my cell phone the screen reads 58 missed calls! Oh man oh man oh man. Roy must be so worried right now and not only that he really is going to kill me I mean I told him I won't ever go on another adventure and just leave him. And here I am doing the ultimate crime! I'm in Dick Grayson's freaking bed! A.K.A Robin, A.K.A Roy's number ONE enemy at the moment.

"Wally why don't you shower and then I'll take you home." Dick tells me moving close to me.

"Shower? Shower? Roy is going to have my head for not being home all this time and you want me to shower?"

"Ya, I bet you still fit your old clothes." Dick yawns as he stretches his arms and his hair is all over he looks so c-. Ah! Evil thoughts are now invading my mind! This is bad so very very bad right now.

"Wally you're overreacting." Dick says ruffling up my hair. I take a step back.

"I'm overreacting wait until I tell Roy where I've been all this time and we'll see who's overreacting! You know what he did the last time I went out with you? He played the freaking godfather or whatever the hell it is when you turn off all the lights in the house except for a lamp!" I yell Dick starts to laugh and messes with his own hair.

"This isn't funny!" I yell at him.

"Good morning Master Richard and Master Wallace. I'm glad to see you back in the Wayne Manor." Alfred says.

"I'm not. I'm not supposed to be here Alfred! I'm still dating Roy and when I get home he's going to take that chainsaw that he keeps under our bed out and saw me to bits."

"That is very unfortunate Master Wallace. Master Richard would have loved it if you stayed. I would have too even Bruce." Alfred tells me and exits the room.

"Bruce . . . Bruce Wayne right! That's Batman's secret identity. I wonder if he's awake."

"If you go shower we can find out." Dick tells me.

"You are the devil, you little persuasive thing. How did you even get me to sleep here last night?"

"Who knows? You were tired I was tired we both had a really long day and I might have told the taxi driver my address and you didn't notice."

"Dick, please just let me go home . . . now!" I beg him. He yawns again and walks out of bed. He puts his sunglasses on and continues to walk.

"I really don't like leaving the house without showering. But since you are Wally I'll do anything you want." Dick says getting his car keys and leaving through the door. We pass Bruce as he's eating a bagel and I stop to greet him.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne it's really nice to see you in the flesh and not spandex" I tell him.

"Dick" His voice booms through the room.

"Don't worry Bruce we didn't do anything that would upset you and Roy." Dick yawns again and leaves the room. He walks up to the Bat mobile and takes out his keys.

"I thought you couldn't drive for a while?" I ask him.

"Dick can't but Robin can" He smirks shifting his sunglasses up his nose. I get into the car and stare at him.

"I may never understand how this identity thing works." I tell him.

"Me neither" He lets out another yawn.

"You seem incredibly tired." I tell him.

"Mm it's been a while since I slept the way I did. But then you completely disturbed me with your screaming." He said with a tired smile on his face.

"Sorry but dude if you accidently cuddled with your ex when you're not even supposed to be sleeping with him in the first place wouldn't you be surprised?" I ask him.

"Nope." He tells me and I cross my arms.

"Right because you're Robin." I mutter. We pull up to my house where I have to face my fate this time I won't come out the way I did last time.

"Thanks" I tell him exiting the car or should I say mobile.

"No good bye kiss?" Robin asks.

"Ha! You get funnier every day." I tell and close the door I watch to make sure he drives away before I go in to face the music opening the door there's Roy standing in front of it.

"What the hell Wally?" He asks me.

"Funny story." I tell him then I shrink under his glare at me.

"Go ahead Wally make me laugh." He says totally pissed off. I don't know if I should tell him I was with Robin or Dick last night. If I say Robin I can kiss my life good bye if I say Dick that would probably reveal that he's Robin and then I can just die.

"While you were out with your study group I went for a walk outside and I ran into my friend. We had dinner I got tired and he let me stay at his place. I'm sorry I really should have called or answered all of your calls but time flew by so fast." I tell him.

"And who is this friend exactly?"

"Dick my classmate." I tell him hoping he won't catch on.

"You smell" He tells me.

"Ya because I was with Dick."

"No, you really smell go take a shower." He tells me that means I'm dismissed.

"Okay Wally, I'm going to class now and I'll be back by 3 do not go anywhere and do not go visit this Dick again. The next time you want to see him I'll have to meet him first."

"But Roy-." I start to say. Roy walks up to me.

"Look Wally, I don't appreciate this guy coming out of nowhere and taking you places late at night. And you never know he could be working for The Joker or just some guy with an ulterior motive and he can seriously hurt you Wally. I know you're eighteen and you can handle yourself. But I just don't know what I'll do if you were to get hurt. Okay?" He tells me I nod my head and move forward giving him a hug. Roy really worries about me and I just keep acting like a child and worrying him even more. I wish I could do something to stop his worrying to be able to calm him down. But there's only one way I know how. And that's becoming Kid Flash.


	7. Try it Out

Chapter 7 Try it Out.

"I highly doubt I'm going to see Dick again." I tell Roy as we cross over from Starbucks to his new red car. Not too long after I destroyed his last one we went and brought a Ford Shelby GT. I'm completely in love with the car even though I'm a Chevy or Nissan type of guy or maybe even Audi those are cool. I don't know why Roy decided on a two seated car since he also takes his study buddies to the library and back home but he did.

"Is it because I told you I have to meet him first?" He asks.

"No, it's because I'm tired of getting scared about losing my life every time I pass curfew." I tell him entering the car and Roy laughs.

"Huh I never gave you one." Roy says.

"Well it's understandable. You're trying really hard to keep my out of danger so I should be by your side 24/7 meaning I do not need a curfew." I tell him.

"What happened to the kid who came home late for the second time a month ago?" Roy asks.

"He grew up. Well actually getting grounded by your boyfriend sucks." I laugh. But seriously it does. Things between me and Roy have been moving smoothly after I haven't seen Robin or Dick for about a month now. I think I'm fine about not seeing the guy for that long but I'm not sure if Robin is. He gets too happy and excited when he sees me and when he gets really close to me I can hear his heart beat louder than a drum and move as fast as Flash sometimes skipping a beat in the process.

"Well next stop cave." Roy sighs unpleased that he has to go there.

"Oh so now you're finally having that meeting with Batman that I know nothing about."

"Ya, I'm going to drop you off at the cave while Batman takes me up to the Watch Tower personally." Roy tells me.

"Oh sounds important." I tell it is.

"Now back to something more important. Today you're going to see Robin. And you know how much I hate the kid, but I have to let you stay there because apparently you annoy Batman." He pauses and looks at me knowing I have something to say.

"What? I annoy him, man! I didn't mean to . . . you have to apologize for me." I beg him.

"Already did. Back to Robin the rules between you and him still stand and I want you both to follow them correctly this time. And no driving my car!" He yells at me.

"Do you love your cars more than me?" I ask in a joking way.

"Wally, of course not. I wouldn't mind losing hundreds of amazing cars to stay with you. But that doesn't mean you can take them on a speed ride." He says and he parks the car in front of the cave "Even though I trust you I'm keeping my car keys this time." He says.

"Totally understandable." I tell him walking towards the cave I feel his hand in mine after he grabs unto my hand as we enter the cave.

"Hello everybody" I greet them the moment I make eye contact with Megan.

"Wally's here!" She jumps up and down and grabs the attention of everyone else. I realize Robin isn't here which isn't unexpected since he did quit the team.

"Hmm someone isn't here today." Roy smirks and Kaldur gets up to walks over to Roy.

"Welcome back Roy and Wally. Batman is waiting for you in the next room." Kaldur tells Roy. Roy lets go of my hand and walks out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Kaldur." He says from behind him. I run in front of Roy and give him a hug.

"Be safe" I tell him.

"That's what I should tell you." He says in my hair. I hold on tighter as I feel his arms wrap around me.

"So you know this will last a little more than a day huh." He tells me.

"That means I have to sleep here?" I ask him. He nods his head and my thoughts were right. I haven't slept in a bed without Roy since we got together except for when I woke up in Dick's bed total accident. Tonight was definitely going to be different. I let go of Roy not wanting to keep Batman waiting a moment longer.

"I love you." He tells me ruffling my hair.

"I love you too." I tell him and watch as he walks through the doors.

"Aw wasn't that cute." Artemis says "He's more than your dad after all."

"Hey Wally, can I borrow your phone?" Conner asks me breaking my concentration on Roy's back. I take out my phone and hand it to him.

"Hey Robin. Guess who's here?" Conner asks and I turn to face him. Conner nods his head as he begins to smirk. "He's even sleeping over you should too." Conner hangs up the phone and hands it to me.

"You did not just call Robin." I tell him.

"I did he said he'll be here as fast as he can. He sounded pretty tired though. He was probably fighting off bad guys." Conner says and he sits in the couch. I follow him sitting in the couch not knowing what to think. I miss Roy. And now Robin's coming nothing good ever happens when Robin's around well when it comes to Roy.

"Why did you call him?" I ask him.

"I like to be roughly entertained." He tells me and looks at the blank TV screen. Roughly entertained huh? I hear a bang and a thump and a breathless Robin all decked out in his cape and costume is heaving for air in the door way.

"Welcome back Robin. We haven't seen you or Wally in a while." Kaldur greets him. Robin smiles the moment his eyes land on me and he walks over falling on my lap.

"Ah Robin?" I ask him.

"Just let me stay here for a while." He mummers against my leg. Kaldur sits down on his personal chair and Artemis and Megan come in and take a seat.

"Wally, I know we are not supposed to discuss this, but I think we need a deeper conversation about you being Kid Flash." Kaldur tells me his face is tense as the words come out.

"Ya, you should at least try being Kid Flash again just once!" Artemis pleads.

"And we can train you! I mean we have trained with you before we should really do it again." Megan jumps in.

"I completely agree with you guys." I tell them sitting back in the couch Robin's head flies up to face me.

"Are you serious?" Robin asks.

"I mean ya I've been thinking about it for a while now. But I couldn't say anything because of Roy. And since Roy wouldn't be here for a day or two we s-." I'm stopped as Megan flies over and hugs me Robin moves off of my lap and on the floor to get out of the way.

"That would be great Wally! You don't know how much we've missed you." She says.

"Wait you're serious? You'll actually reconsider sticking to the regular life." Robin says from the floor.

"Only because daddy Roy isn't here to mess with his head. I told you it's all Roy." Artemis says.

"Roy is not my dad!" I tell her bitterly. I look over at Kaldur "So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"First you need to suit up." Robin tells me and takes my hand dragging me out of the room and into Kid Flash's bedroom. He opens the closet door and pulls out the yellow and red costume that I've only seen on TV. "Go ahead try it on." He says. I start to take off my shirt when I realize everyone is staring at me.

"Ah guys you mind turning around or something?" I tell them completely nervous.

"Are you really Wally?" Artemis asks.

"What?" I ask her.

"I mean you walked around butt naked on my birthday yelling we should all be in our birthday suit to celebrate." She says and I think to myself what kind of person was I?

"Just turn around already!" I yell and everyone spins around facing the wall I start to change and I can still feel eyes on me I'm too embarrassed to look back as I pick up my costume.

"Do I keep my boxers on?" I ask curiously looking at the skin tight suit.

"Ya." Robin says

"I sure hope that's what you tight wearing guys do." Conner voice says. I slip it on and the suit fits perfectly.

"I'm done" I tell them and everyone turns around except Robin I knew he was staring at me everyone's eyes open wide looking at me and Megan gets a mirror for me to look in.

"What?" I ask them.

"It's a bit surprising that it fits so well." Artemis says looking me up and down.

"Ya, we all had to change our sizes at least four times over the years and you still fit yours from when you were sixteen." Conner notes.

"That explains why Robin is almost Wally's height! Wally hasn't grown at all." Megan tells us and Robin eyes Megan.

"Now what?" I ask them.

"Now we all need to apologize." Kaldur tells me he walks over to me looks into my eyes his grey eyes are sorry as he looks down at me. "Wally I am truly sorry that I did nothing to truly help you two years ago. If I had done something as your leader things would have been different. Please forgive me." He says bowing his head.

"I'm sorry for volunteering you to be a distraction and almost getting you killed. And I'm really sorry I was the cause of you leaving us for so long." Megan says and she flies over to me giving me another hug. It's like she completely forgot I hate hugs.

"I'm sorry for not punching you and letting the whole thing go." Conner tells me.

"I'm sorry for being the main cause of you leaving. I was just so mad that you would do such a thing to someone you've been friends with for so long. I really couldn't let it go until it was too late." Artemis says and for the first time she isn't smirking or giving me some kind of comment and hugs me. I start to let out a loud sigh and everyone stares at me.

"Guys no way in the world would I forgive you after what you've done to me! Do you know what it's like to be in a different dimension cold and alone with two villains trying to kill you every day? It's not a good experience and why because you had to get involved with a relationship you had nothing to do with." I tell them

"I know how you feel. And we are all truly sorry that we had let such a thing happen to you, our teammate and our best friend." Kaldur says and everyone gives off these hurt expressions even Conner. And I start to laugh at them.

"Gotcha!" I yell at them "Guys I am so not upset about that it's all in the past now and I can't even remember a single thing that happened. The whole villain thing? I made up I don't even know where I was or what was going on I don't even remember that happening so it's all cool. I've forgiven you for something I don't remember a long time ago." I tell them and they don't let go of these sad expressions.

"Are you sure you can forgive us so easily?" Kaldur asks.

"Sure now let's start training." I tell them exiting the room "What are we doing now? And no more talking I want to start."

"Oh I have an idea!" Robin yells everyone looks at him.

"Let's test his speed"

And the training begins!

We're outside and the breeze is blowing heavy all around us.

"Okay Wally, run to that tree and back." Robin says. And that seems easy I shrug my shoulders and put my goggles over my eyes and run to the tree and back like he said. Everyone's looking at me pretty upset.

"How'd I do?" I smirk at them.

"That was an average person's time." Megan tells me looking at the stop watch.

"Okay Wally. We need you to think actually believe that you were once Kid Flash and that you still are. And think of running like the wind." Robin tells me. Oh cool I'm getting inspiration from Boy Wonder himself. I run over and back and again the expressions aren't pleased on everyone's face.

"I'll try again." I tell them and I actually start thinking that I'm Kid Flash and that I've saved people before and how much I love doing it. I think of running as fast as I drive as fast as a cheetah and I make it back to everyone.

"This isn't working" Artemis says.

"Let's try somewhere else." Robin tells us and we're standing over a pretty steep hill.

"Okay just run down the hill. Gravity should be able to help you out a bit." Robin says.

"Does Kid Flash usually run down steep hills?" I ask.

"As long as there isn't a stick for him to trip over." Conner mutters. I take a step forward and I'm immediately rolling down the hill I roll down on my side getting hit by twigs and rocks all over until I reach the almost never ending ground.

"That didn't work at all." Artemis laughs I slowly get up and watch in fear as a cut on my arm starts to heal.

"Something wrong?" Robin asks. I put my hand down thinking I'm imagining it and shake my head. I'm lifted up in the air and back on the top of the hill with everyone else.

"It's been a while since he last ran. And we don't even know if Professor Zoom took away his powers." Megan says.

"She's right! What if he just can't be Kid Flash anymore?" Artemis asks.

"No! I know for a fact Wally still has his powers it's in there somewhere we just have to get it out of him." Robin says having complete faith in me, faith that not even I have.

"If you are sure than we shall keep trying." Kaldur says placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay Wally. We're going to try something different." He says

"How different?" I ask him.

"It kind of involves running for your life as we do everything in our power trying to kill you." He smiles tilting his head to the side.

"You're going to what?" I almost yell.

"Hmm I like this idea already." Artemis says taking out her bow and arrow from who knows where.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Kaldur asks a bit hesitant at least someone here as a heart.

"It's the only option." Robin says "Ready Wally?"

"I don't even know what we're doing" I tell him in a panic.

"I'll demonstrate." Artemis says and she releases her bow and an arrow comes flying towards my head I throw myself on the ground dodging it. Another the arrows come and I roll out of their way.

"At least he has dodging down." Megan says.

"Come on Wally stop wasting my arrows and run!" Artemis says impatient and angry I freak out and start running away. I hear laughter from above me and I'm kicked down to the floor by Robin. He takes out one of his bird-arranges and points it towards me. I start to crawl away quickly making it to my feet and run. Conner leaps in front of me and I run around him.

"He needs to move faster!" Conner growls. I walk on the beach and a huge wave is moving towards me and covers me completely.

"Ack!" I yell gasping for air. Cool how these clothes are water proof. I continue to run and more things are being thrown at me from above I can see Megan as her eyes are completely green. I bang my head right into a wall I turn around to find myself completely surrounded.

"Ha-ha looks like games over guys." I tell them nervously. Artemis draws another arrow, Robin pulls out another weapon, Conner looks like he's going to punch me, Kaldur is pulling up another wave, and Megan's eyes are still glowing green which freaks me out. I start to shake completely scared and the next thing I know I'm inside the building.

"Ha! I told you he still has powers! He just vibrated through the wall." I can hear Robin's happy voice from outside and everyone starts cheering.

"But he still can't run" Artemis says.

"We can fix that I mean he did vibrate through the wall!"

"And he healed really quickly after falling down that hill." Megan tells them. I sit on the floor looking at the wall I just 'vibrated' through no way did I actually do that, right?


	8. That Feeling

Chapter 8 That Feeling

I pull off my Kid Flash costume not wanting to see it for now and I pull on the clothes I had on earlier. I move to the couch and turn on the TV going to Cartoonetwork and watch the funny little guy with his dog. I lean into the couch trying really hard to get what just happened out of my head and relax. I hear noises from the kitchen and I don't care who it is. It could be a robber and I wouldn't care at this moment.

"What are you watching, ginger?" Artemis says sitting next to me.

"Wally that was amazing you just went t-." An excited Megan started saying walking towards me.

"Let's not talk about it." I tell her.

"Why so grumpy? Isn't it great that you can use your powers?" Artemis asks. I put my hand on my face and let it move down slowly.

"Now I know why Roy is so against this." I sigh.

"Are you not happy being Kid Flash?" Kaldur asks.

"I don't know. I just feel weird and all of this feels so surreal." I tell him. A tray of nachos is placed in front of me. I follow the hand that's holding the tray and it's Robin with a small grin on his face.

"You had a tough time." He says giving me a warm smile and for some reason my heart starts to beat faster and I have this weird feeling in my chest. I know this feeling I've had it before but I can't recognize it.

"Thanks." I tell him and take the tray from his hands "Want some?" I ask Artemis before having one for myself.

"Hmm? There seems to be one good thing about this new Wally." She says taking a handful of the ultra cheesy chips. I take the tray from her grasp and move it around the room so everyone can get some and it goes back to Robin.

"Eat some already." He urges me. I nod my head and eat the rest. It's pretty late when I finally decide to leave the others as they watch like their tenth movie for the night and go into my room. When I get there Robin's sitting on a chair staring at the laptop on his lap.

"According to this you got accepted to Harvard. Why didn't you go there?" He asks me and I'm a bit startled that you can find that kind of information on the web.

"Couldn't afford it." I tell him.

"You had scholarships that had you set for four years." He says. I shrug.

"Okay fine. I know this sounds stupid. But I thought out of all the colleges I got accepted to that if I were to graduate from Star City University I'd be the valedictorian." I tell him honestly, he starts to laugh and I pull off my shirt changing into something more comfortable that's in the closet. Odd I don't even like changing in front of Roy sometimes. Why am I suddenly changing in front of Robin?

"That sounds so much like you. I knew you didn't change." Robin smiles.

"Mind telling me why you're in my room?" I ask him getting out of my pants. He moves the computer away from him and takes off his mask showing me his blue eyes that I can't stay away from.

"I was hoping I can sleep with you tonight." He says pulling his knees into his chest giving me an adorable little boy look.

"You want to what?" I ask him in a yell to the point my voice sounds high pitch.

"Wally, Wally don't get me wrong. I'm not going to touch you I swear. It's just being with you makes me so calm and the last time we slept together I was actually able to sleep. Until you screamed like you were dying. It will be just like old times when we first met and would have sleepovers at each other's houses." He tells me with an innocent look.

"Considering the fact that I'm eighteen now sleepovers don't really happen. And what if Roy comes in while we're sleeping?" I ask him.

"Well I guess you're going to die." He smirks at me and suddenly that indescribable feeling enters my chest again and I can't say no.

"Fine." I mutter. And turn to sit in the bed. Robin all too quickly jumps out of his Robin costume and jumps into bed next to me.

"Are you seriously just sleeping in your boxers?" I ask him.

"Just like old times." He smiles at me moving the covers over both of us. I suddenly wonder what 'old times' is he referring too. I yawn realizing how tired I am and just lay down next to him.

"Wally?" Robin calls to me I turn to face him and stare yet again into his blue eyes. "Are you scared of being Kid Flash again?" He asks me my eyes widen at his question. He gives me a soft smile and puts his hand to my face rubbing my cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." He says he moves closer to me and he kisses me. I don't kiss him back but I pretty much just let him and he moves back.

"Only time I'll touch you I promise!" He says. I nod my head and turn around lying down on my side in case he tries anything else. But that feeling is back and my chest feels like it's going to explode it's like I'm dying under this painful yet happy feeling it's so bittersweet that I can explode from both feelings. I turn back to face Robin and he's already looking at me.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him looking into his eyes.

"I can, but I'm just trying to enjoy the moment." He smiles at me.

"Robin, can I do something? And when I do it I want you to act like I've never done it." I tell him.

"You can do anything you want, Wally." He tells me softly as if he knows what's going to happen next. I move closer to him feeling that feeling in my chest. I wrap my hands into his smooth black hair and slowly moving my face closer to his. His eyes are only focusing on my eyes and nothing else. Yes, Robin knows exactly what's coming and he wants to do this as much as I want to. Should I really be doing this? I really don't know, everything's a blur to me and I just can't think straight. I can never think straight when I'm with this guy. He makes me feel this whole new feeling and I think I'm in a completely different world. I know this feeling now and I'd hate to admit it. But it's so obvious that I'm still in love. I'm still deeply in love with Robin and it hurts. It hurts because I don't want to be the kind of guy to dump his boyfriend for someone else. I don't want to be that selfish bastard that just plays with people's hearts for my own happiness. It hurts that I've gotten into such a huge mess. And it hurts not only myself but I'm hurting him and Roy and everything is just so fucked up. This pain, this love, this feeling is so hard to release. But the moment our lips touch I feel better. I'm happy I love him. What's going on? I'm so confused. Robin's mouth opens and so does mine deepening the kiss. And its wild it's fiery I've missed it over the years I smile into it and I can feel him doing the same. My heart's beating like crazy even louder than a drum louder than the sound of thunder and we just keep going I don't want to stop and I can't and he can't either. We're too deep into the kiss he's- we've been holding this in for way too long. I love you Robin but I'm confused because I also love Roy. Is it possible to love two people at once? Do I really love Roy? I don't feel this way for Roy like I do for Robin. But then again I feel something for Roy maybe there's different kinds of love in the world. That has to be it! Sorry Robin but I can't be with you now at least not yet, forgive me. Roy's face shoots through my mind and I pull back. I PULL BACK! We stare at each other breathing hard trying to catch our breath and Robin's staring intensely at me, tears start trailing down his face and down my face as well.

"Robin I'm sorry." I tell him the tears roll down faster. And I turn around facing the other direction lying down on my side.

"I am so sorry! But I-I love Roy now and what just happened let's pretend it never did." I tell him my tears get heavy and I put my hand over my mouth trying my best not to start wailing like a baby.

"Wally I love you" I hear Robin's voice behind me you can tell so easily that he's trying to hold back the tears. But he can't stop and I can't either, the tears just keep pouring down. This is our feelings. This is what we've had for each other for years. This just hurts so bad. And I'm the number one cause of this, this pain that feeling. I want to yell and scream but I can't not here not now. His hand reaches for my shoulder and I pull it off.

"Let's never do this again okay?" I tell him. "It's for the best. Please understand Robin. Please!" I continue and this has got to be the saddest night of my life.

* * *

Ah! Okay guys that was a major chapter. . .or it was to me. Maybe it was even a bit out of nowhere but I need reviews I went over this chapter about five times and actually thought about what I was writing lol. How do you feel about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Tell me anything that comes to mind I just really want to read everyone's personal opinion on this current relationship. Review please


	9. Morning Rush

Chapter 9 Morning Rush

Robin

I smile at the body that has completely tangled itself with mine, while we were sleeping. Last night feels like a dream and I wonder if it really was. Wally kissing me? It probably was a dream after all. It has to be Wally loves Roy now not me. Okay let's just say Wally did kiss me last night and we both ended up so depressed after the kiss that we cried like babies and I was told to forget all about it, last night would still be my best night ever. Because that only means one thing Wally LOVES ME! Man now I'm really hoping that last night actually did happen. Then again if it did happen would anything change? Because Wally obviously said to forget about it and that he loves Roy not me but then the kiss means he really loves me. This is so frustrating! What does the kiss actually mean? But then I look down at Wally. I put a smile back on my face hugging Wally loosely so he wouldn't wake up. Forget the kiss I can still make him mine with or without it.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here." I whisper in Wally's hair. I slowly move my head lower and gently place a kiss on his lips. He slightly moves and his arm around me moves me closer. I love the feeling of him around me I've missed it so much over the years. His breathing is fast but soothing and the warmth of his body makes me feel secure even if he isn't Kid Flash anymore. And his scent hasn't changed at all it's sweet and kind of smells of food but I'm greatly attracted to it. I want to stay like this forever I want to be with Wally forever. But right now what I want seems so distant like it can only be a dream. I move my hand to go over his body but his eyes slowly open-Shit! Another scream escapes his lips as he falls off the bed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch me!" He yells from the floor. I slowly move to the edge to look at him and he stares me in the eyes as if he's in a trance. I love it when he does that it tells me his feelings for me are still there.

"Well you were the one that was all over me." I tell him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm pretty big on snuggling in my sleep but that doesn't mean you should accept it." He tells me I lie down on my back and look up at the roof.

"It's hard for me not to accept something I like." I tell him I know at this moment his face is a deep shade of red as he blushes at what I just said. When I glance back over at him I'm right.

"I'll just go into the kitchen now." He says leaving the room.

"Is it okay if I put something of yours on? I can't walk out like this." I tell him not in the mood to struggle into my Robin costume and really wanting to wear Wally's clothes.

"Sure." He says and he leaves the room I slip into the first thing my hands can touch and I sadly put on my sunglasses. Once these are on Wally can't stare into my eyes anymore. In the kitchen everyone is already inside and Kaldur made muffins. He's wearing a pink lace like apron and I highly doubt he knows how girly that looks.

"Oh now you're up too. Why did you guys wake up so late?" Artemis asks.

"Too comfortable in bed." I tell her picking up a blueberry muffin and staring at it.

"What Robin means is we went to bed too late a-."

"We?" Artemis asks raising an eyebrow. Wally sits there tongue tied and my eyes move from the muffin and on him his hair, his face, his lips. Did last night really happen? I can feel a faint feeling of his warmth on my lips and just looking at him makes me wonder what happened. And I can't really ask him because as I said I'm supposed to forget about it which doesn't seem too hard at the moment. But do I really want to know if that kiss happened?

"This is really good Kaldur. What's up with the gay apron?" Wally ends up saying changing the topic.

"What's up with you being gay for someone besides Robin? If you're not dating him might as well be straight." Artemis says.

"Why are you dating Roy, Wally?" Megan asks and I want to ask the same thing.

"Guys everyone is free to date whoever he or she wants." Conner says.

"Thank you Conner." Wally tells him feeling like he's out of the fire.

"Except for Wally. You guys were so happy together that you even cooked for us." Conner says. Wally lets out a heavy sigh not appreciating where this conversation is going.

"I know one thing Robin can protect you and not act like your dad." Artemis says to Wally.

"You guys are too much." Wally says standing up from the table.

"Just tell us Wally. Why Roy?" Artemis asks. Wally picks up two muffins and places them into his mouth and shrugs because he can't talk with a full mouth.

"You are so childish!" Artemis argues throwing a muffin at Wally.

"Hey don't throw food that actually tastes good." Conner yells as he watches the muffin land on Wally's hair. Wally's cheeks turn red as he glances over at me and back at the table. If I didn't have to wear these stupid sunglasses he wouldn't be looking at the table right now.

"I strongly believe we all have a reason for the things we do. And Wally has a very good reason for dating Roy." Kaldur 'the peacemaker' says

"There's nothing Roy can do that Robin can't!" Artemis yells in protest "What are you into older guys now? Or does Roy let you on top?" She continues. Wally's eyes widen at her and he looks away his cheeks still full as he's having trouble with both muffins in his mouth.

"Need help, Wally?" I ask him. He shakes his head and starts to move out of the room.

"You better not throw those away." Conner tells him.

"I did not appreciate your behavior towards Wally, Artemis." Kaldur says once Wally is out of sight.

"What?" Artemis asks coldly. "Robin's been waiting for him for two years! He even quit the team and everything to look for him. If anyone deserves Wally it's Robin. And Roy really? Of all people he chooses Roy and then he still dates Roy after knowing Robin still likes him! Unbelievable!" Artemis says.

"She has a point." Conner says crossing his arms.

"You're only saying that so Wally can cook for us again." Megan eyes Conner.

"Ya! The dude should be a master chef or something. What is he trying to be again?" Conner says.

"A doctor." I smile remembering when he told me why.

"That's a waste." Conner says.

"But Robin where do you stand on this Wally and Roy thing?" Megan asks me.

"I'm obviously going to get Wally back." I tell her taking a bite out of my muffin.

"How?" Artemis asks. I look up at the ceiling for a while and back at them.

"Easy, who knows Wally best in the world?" I ask them.

"You!" Megan answers.

"News flash guys but Wally's changed remember?" Artemis declares.

"Not completely I still see a lot of the old Wally in him." I tell her.

"Okay fine, but let's say something bad happens who would Wally run to? Roy or Robin?" Artemis asks.

"I call Robin!" Megan says.

"Agreed" Conner says after her. "I mean think about it, Wally's always complaining that Roy would 'kill him' so why not go to the guy that doesn't threaten to hurt him." Conner says and everyone at the table slowly nods. As much as I want to be the one Wally runs to whenever he's in trouble I can't help but feel how wrong they are. Red Tornado enters the room and looks at us.

"There's an emergency at the United Hospital." He tells us. "And the firemen need help on rescuing people trapped inside. I suggest you guys hurry and help them." And with that we're all running down the hall to go change. Wally's on his way back muffin free.

"Where are you guys going?" Wally asks us.

"We have a mission let's go." I tell him grabbing his hand.

"A mission? I can't go or Roy will-."

"Kill you." We all say in unison Wally just lets me pull him away and I take him into his room putting on my Robin costume. I look up to find Wally staring at his bed and his face is lightly tented pink.

"You're not changing?" I ask him he shakes his head.

"I can't" He says and his eyes look over to the yellow and red costume hanging on his closet door. He looks sad and confused and I reach for his hand his green eyes look at me with sorrow.

"I understand." I tell him.

"Guys let's go now!" Artemis says from the doorway I grab Wally's hand and bring him to the bio-ship.

"Didn't change?" Conner asks Wally. Wally shakes his head at him.

"Told you guys about tights." Conner smirks to himself. We get to the building that's engulfed in fire as the firemen try their best to keep the fire under control. Wally gets up and moves to the front of the bio-ship.

"There are people in there?" He asks looking at the fire.

"Ya. Wally you should stay here until we're done." I tell him. He gives me a single nod and the rest of us leave to go save people.

Wally

I'm not really going to stay here and watch them save the day. You don't need to be a superhero to get into the action I mean look at Artemis she's nobody. I wait until the team reaches the building and I sprint towards the hospital after them using my track record to get there as fast as I can. I get inside and already I spot two kids holding each other in tears. I lift them up and bring them to the nurses and doctors waiting outside. How does a hospital get on fire? I run back in the building pulling out more and more people despite the smoke getting into my lungs. I get out and bring more people out. Then someone stops me.

"Young man it's wise if you stay here. We have superheroes helping now." The lady tells me.

"I am a superhero." I tell her giving her a small smile and before she can say anything else I race back inside and go up the stairs. I hear cries from a closed room and kick the door down. I follow the sound of the cries. And I find no one. I'm about to leave when some parts of the roof cave down on me and I'm completely surrounded by fire and more smoke enters my lungs. I start to panic realizing I can't escape.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing yesterday! It was great reading your thoughts on the last chapter and the whole story overall some of you guys really made me laugh lol. Please keep up the reviews I really enjoy getting them and thanks again! How was this chapter?


	10. Break Down

Chapter 10 Break Down

Robin

We get all the people out in time, according to the hospitals various charts. And we're all hi-fiving each other at the good result. When I get back to the bio-ship trying to stop the feeling of jumping on Wally when I see him I stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong Robin?" Megan asks me realizing I stopped at the bio-ship entrance.

"Guys where's Wally?" I ask them. Everyone presses forward to look inside for him themselves.

"That idiot!" Artemis says through gritted teeth.

"He's still in the building." Megan says giving me a terrified look and the fire seems to get bigger.

"I'll go help the firemen water the building. Robin you go find Wally." Kaldur orders.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I tell him running ahead of him trying to run as fast as I can. Wally please be okay I can't lose you, not again. I think to myself as I run over to the building. I use my grapple gun and shoot myself up to the fifth floor.

"Megan can you link Wally up or just give me his exact location?" I ask her through the telepathic link.

"He's on the ninth floor first door to your left." She tells me and I run to that exact location past the huge flames and debris falling towards me I need to find Wally. When I get there I see a huge tornado inside the room that spread its way beyond the room. Because of the gush of wind I'm thrown in a circle and right out of the room's window. As if on cue Megan catches me using her telekinesis.

"Robin, what happened?" Conner asks not liking the sight of me being thrown out of a building.

"It's Wally, I think he just turned into a tornado." The tornado only gets bigger and the entire building is covered in it and seconds later it crumples into the tornado every part of the building breaking. The fire's gone along with the building and now the tornado slowly vanishes and Wally falls to the ground.

"Wally!" I yell running over to the destroyed building and a pale shaky Wally. He's scared and his eyes are open wide as he holds unto his head shaking unbearably. I walk over to him and hold him in my arms.

"It's okay Wally, I'm here." He shakes more violently against me and boy was it hard bringing him back to the bio-ship.

"Is he going to be okay?" Megan asks looking at him on our way back to the cave.

"He looks so scared." Artemis says and just as she said that Wally vibrated through his chair.

"His powers have gotten powerful." Kaldur takes note of. Really now Kaldur? I didn't realize because Wally never was able to vibrate his molecules and it was the first thing we saw him do!

"He also can't control it." Megan says looking at him. He viciously shakes even more on the floor. I move over to him holding him in my arms.

"Make sure he doesn't vibrate through the bio-ship." Conner says and I only hold him tighter. Wally looks up at my mask.

"Robin. . ." He says in fear and rests his head into my chest I can feel my chest get wet as Wally starts to cry. When we get to the cave Roy and Batman are standing outside of the cave waiting for us and Roy looks less than happy. Megan parks outside observing the situation and lets the rest of us out. Wally moves himself away from my reach and runs out of the bio-ship.

"Roy!" He yells and he runs directly into his arms. I stop in my tracks observing the sight as Wally hugs Roy tightly and his shaking slows down.

"What happened?" Roy asks and he's staring directly at me . . . of course.

"I'm so scared!" Wally says into Roy's shoulder.

"It's okay Wally I'm here for you." Roy tells him placing his large hand in Wally's hair.

"Can we go home? Please!" Wally urges him and Roy walks Wally into the car. I was so captivated by the sight I didn't realize Batman right next to me.

"What did happen?" Batman asks me.

"Why didn't he stay with me?" I ask looking down at the ground.

Roy

It took Wally an hour and two smoothies to calm down after whatever happened to him after his little mission with the team. I knew this would happen but everyone thought it would be so cool to disobey Roy. I glance over at Wally as he stares out of the window it's been a while since I heard his voice and I miss it already.

"Wally are you going to tell me what happened now?" I ask him my fifth attempt. No response and I exhale.

"Wally, what if I were to tell you, you can never run as fast as Kid Flash anymore. How would you feel?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter I don't want to be Kid Flash." He mumbles. Finally an answer.

"Good because you can't" I tell him.

"What?" His head whips off of the window and towards me.

"You can but you still can't." I tell him.

"Break it down." He tells me.

"Okay physically you can run at Kid Flash's speeds the way you use to but mentally you can't." I explain to him.

"You mean like a mental block?" He asks.

"Ya, and until you get over that or at least remember those days again you can't run that fast anymore."

"But I can do everything else. Why can I do everything else?" He shrieks.

"I really don't know Wally. It's a bit more complicated than it should be."

"Roy, I really don't want these powers they're scary and powerful and I just destroyed a hospital because of it." He tells me his shaking slowly starts. I nod my head realizing now what he did and why he's so scared.


	11. Remember

Chapter 11 Remember

I wake up that morning and Roy isn't reading the newspaper like he does every other morning. Instead he's sitting there waiting for me.

"How are you?" He asks as I take the seat in front of him.

"Better than yesterday." I tell him which was my reply for the last three days after what happened. Roy only nods his head not wanting to get too into this depressing conversation.

"You know the hospital's being rebuilt and they're blaming the fire for the destruction." Roy tells me I slam my hands on the table.

"But it wasn't the fire's fault Roy! It was me I did it I broke down the hospital!" I yell at him hating myself.

"Wally, with the way that fire was moving and the firemen's paste the fire would have burned down the place and probably would have spread to other buildings. You prevented that from happening." He assures me. I know that but I still feel bad I still feel like it was completely my fault. I just feel so bad.

"Roy I'm scared." I tell him probably the millionth time in the last three days.

"It's going to be okay, Wally I promise."

"I don't think it will be okay until I get my memories back." I tell him.

"Wally what are you saying?" Roy asks he knows exactly where I'm going with this and he wants me to stop.

"Roy, I can't let go of this scared feeling until I recover my memories and get over it." I tell him.

"No, Wally your memories will only bring back pain. You think it will only take away the fear of your powers but in reality it will make you remember. Remember everything you're brain was trying to forget. It will only bring more pain."

"Roy-."

"Wally!" Roy almost yells at me I know he's trying to hold it in.

"No, Roy listen I need this! I need my memories!" I yell at him. He gives me a shocked look and I calm down looking him in the eyes. "Roy please, let's just give it a try." I tell him reaching for his hand and holding it tightly he tightens the grip on my hand then lets go. He gets up and puts his dishes in the sink.

"Fine Wally, I'll let you do this." He sighs not looking at me.

"Thanks Roy." I tell him.

"But just because I'm giving you permission doesn't mean I agree with your decision." He warns me and I nod my head at him.

"I'll call the team and tell them we're coming over. Get ready in the mean time." I do just as he says and we're on our way back to the cave or is it a mountain? Or both?

Robin

"Wally's coming, he wants his memories back." Kaldur says slowly for us.

"Really!" I ask almost falling out of my seat I don't know if this is good news or bad news but either way I get to see Wally again but I'm worried about the outcome.

"Yes! This means we're getting our Wally back!" Artemis cheers.

"Will he date Robin and cook for us again?" Conner asks

"Megan are you prepared for the task at hand?" Kaldur asks Megan.

"Yes, I am." She says and she puts this confident look on her face. Wally and Roy finally get here and Wally still looks a bit pale. He isn't holding Roy's hand (thank goodness!) and they seem distant.

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asks and I bet he asked this question tons of times before. Wally nods his head he stares at Megan as she stares back.

"Ready?" She asks and again Wally nods. She leads him into the chair Kaldur usually sits in. She places her hands on each side of his face and gets really close so close their noses begin to touch. Lucky you, Megan I think to myself.

"Okay Wally I'll need you to concentrate and stay with me at all times in order for this to work." She tells him. He nods yet again and Megan closes her eyes. She opens them and they flash green as she stares into Wally's and moments later his eyes glow green with hers telling us that she's in his head. It seems to go well until Wally's screams break the silence Megan starts to struggle and everyone is worried. Wally doesn't stop screaming and Megan's hands slip off of his face as he tumbles to the floor. I rush over and place Wally's head on my lap I look over to Roy who's standing there in a corner grumpy about the whole situation. Wally's screams turn into tears as he calms down and his eyes are no longer glowing green but back to his normal green. He holds onto his head tightly in pain.

"Did it work?" Kaldur asks Megan.

"I don't know. We can only tell through Wally." She says looking down at us. Wally's eyes dart at my sunglasses and I wish I can rip them off so he has something warm to look into.

"Where's Roy?" He asks and almost immediately my heart breaks in half.

"I'm here Wally, are you okay?" Roy asks moving from his corner and over to us. My hold on Wally loosens as Roy kneels down next to me.

"Do you remember anything now?" Roy asks Wally nods "Are you still scared?" Again Wally nods. "I was right." Roy says and he picks Wally up into his strong arms.

"What does this mean now? Will Wally join the t-?" Kaldur says but is stopped.

"Now Wally and I go home and try even harder to be normal again." Roy says harshly.

Roy

It's been three weeks now after Wally remembers everything. He barely talks to me and I can't help but feel distant from him. He still cuddles with me at nights some nights we have sex but it's almost all that's there right now. He wakes up for breakfast and his eyes are unreadable as he looks around the room. When his eyes look over at me he smiles and I smile back unsure of what this means. My phone rings.

And everything changes after that call.

"Who was it?" Wally asks me looking at my more than surprised expression.

"It was Batman." I tell him my eyes slowly move up and make contact with Wally's "he said they found the Joker." I tell him. I've been waiting for this ever since I found out what happened to Wally. I wanted to take the Joker and strangle him until red showed up over his white make-up but the look on Wally's face made me want to hold back. It was a look I've never seen on Wally's face before but I knew what it meant it meant he wanted the same thing I did. Revenge. He got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To the cave, I'll meet you there." Wally tells me.

"Wait you can run?" I ask him following him to the door.

"Man, I wish I had my goggles." He says. He turns around to face me and plants a kiss on my lips. I close my eyes wanting to deepen it but when I open them he's gone. So he can run again.

Wally

I make it to the cave in about three seconds and it feels amazing to be able to run this fast again but that's besides the point. I enter the cave and listen as it calls me Kid Flash. Yes, I'm back but I'm only back to get back at the Joker to pay him back on what he's done. Get it? I move further in the cave and go into my room putting on my Kid Flash costume.

"Wally? Why are you here?" Megan asks me.

"Where's Batman? We need to talk." I ask her.

"He hasn't been here. Neither him nor Robin." She tells me. I nod my head and zoom out of there going to Gotham City. I run past the gates and to the doors where I ring the doorbell. The door is answered by none other than Dick.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" He asks me a huge smile planted on his face.

"Where's Batman?" I ask him.

"His private study-." And with that I run to where I remember his study being. I enter the room and there he is already dressed in his Batman suit and he isn't alarmed by my presence.

"I see you can run again?"

"Cut the crap Batman and tell me where he is." I tell him.

"Wally?" Robin calls to me from the doorway I ignore him as the anger rushes over me.

"I don't know where he is at the moment. I have resources that tell me he'll be in this location tonight like he is every night." Batman says handing me a map.

"I can't read this just give me coordinates." I tell him. I feel hands wrap themselves around my arm. I look over to see Dick holding unto me.

"Wally, what's going on?" Dick asks me worried.

"I know where the Joker is." I tell him. He looks into my eyes and he doesn't like the look in them at the moment I don't care. I am so killing the Joker for this.

Wait until tonight Joker I'm going to kill you and hurt whoever is in my way.


	12. The Joker

Chapter 12 The Joker

Robin

We're all at the cave getting ready to depart and I really hate the way Wally looks right now. It just isn't Wally. He's wearing this really angry expression and all I can see is hatred in his eyes. And he's Wally! He's never angry and if he ever was he's never been this angry before. I know getting back at the Joker is all he wants to do right now but how far is he planning on going? Maybe Wally getting his memory isn't a good thing. Roy's here too and he hasn't made contact with Wally since he got here. Nobody has.

"Heard you can run again." Artemis says boarding the bio-ship as Wally enters with her. He ignores her and takes a seat.

"Or not" Artemis mutters to herself. We start the ride there and I look over at Wally.

"Wally?" I call to him he only turns his head to look at me, at least he's paying attention to me. "you're not going to do something you'll regret right?" I ask him. He turns his head and gets out of his seat.

"Is that the building?" He asks pointing at a visible building that was about a mile away.

"Yes, it matches the coordinates." Miss M tells him. A smirk rests on his face.

"Good." He says and he vibrates right out of the currently flying bio-ship.

"Wally!" I yell after to him. I look through the windshield of the bio-ship and watch as he forms a mini tornado so he can land on his feet and runs towards the building already getting there.

"Megan we have to go faster." I tell her she nods her head and the bio-ship speeds up towards the building. When we get there Wally already has the Joker under his mercy. With a knife pointing towards his neck.

"Not fun the other way around now is it Joker?" Wally asks and he looks twisted and angry. He's sitting on top of the Joker trapping his hands and body between his legs with the sharp object up against his neck.

"Wally don't do this." Roy says calmly "remember the superhero pledge." He reminds him. Wally looks over at Roy.

"Forget the superhero pledge. I'm making this bastard pay for the shit he did to me!" Wally screeches and the knife slices the Joker's neck a little blood starts to seep out and the Joker just lies there.

"Wally please! Think about what you're doing here." I tell him my voice sounds high pitched indicating how scared I am right now.

"Oh Boy Wonder." The Joker says his eyes looking over at me. "You don't need to stop your friend let him continue. I dare him." The Joker smirks.

"Shut the fuck up." Wally yells. The knife moves in a little bit more and at this point the Joker can't help but express his pain.

"Okay obviously he's lost it." Superboy says cracking his knuckles.

"Conner what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm going to stop him duh." Superboy says and he races forward. Wally sees Superboy running towards him and a flash of yellow runs past him and spins around me he ties up the Joker using my ropes by the time Superboy gets to him Wally grabs hold of his arm and swings him around throwing Superboy into the building.

"How angry is he?" Artemis asks and she starts to draw her bow. She shoots at him and he quickly dodges every arrow. He's angry, I think he's so angry that he doesn't know what he's doing or who he's hurting as long as the Joker's still alive he's willing to do anything to make it the opposite. I look over at Roy who's standing next to me in shock.

"We need to stop him." I tell Roy. He gives me a single nod and also draws a few arrows now Wally speeds up the dodging both sets of arrows. He flips over to Artemis and gives her a hard punch to the stomach and then pushing her backwards. Miss M and Aqualad join in both attacking him at the same time. Wally gives Aqualad a good punch in the face knocking him out immediately and he kicks him out of the way. Miss M pulls Wally up into the air taking control of his body after showing a sign of pain in his face he turns into a tornado sucking Miss M into it and throwing her way beyond the building I can hear a loud crash sound when she hits the ground. Now here Wally is walking slowly towards me and Roy.

"Who knew it would come down to you two?" Wally asks.

"Wally you don't have to do this!" I tell him trying not to hurt him. I can't hurt Wally I just can't! I love him way too much to do this and I'm slightly hoping the same with him. Then again he's not really Wally right now and everything just looks red to him. And if there is someone he wouldn't hurt right now it would be Roy

"Listen Wally-." Roy starts to say.

"No, you listen **Roy** all you ever do is boss me around like I'm some puppet. I'm not stupid and I'm not five treat me like your fucking boyfriend and not a toy." Wally yells at him I start to walk backwards trying to avoid this fight. Roy on the other hand draws two arrows at once one with a bomb.

"Roy, are you serious?" I ask him taking note of this.

"This isn't Wally." He says and he shoots the arrows at Wally's chest we see a huge explosion and I'm ready to just cry and die right now. But when the smoke clears you can still see the yellow suit standing up straight.

"I thought you could do better than this." Wally says and without another word Wally speeds up to Roy kicking him with his knee really hard in the gut blood flies out of Roy's mouth and then Wally spins his arm around causing another tornado to form and throwing Roy pretty far away from here. Okay I was wrong Wally would hurt Roy. Now it was just me and him.

"Wally I'm not going to fight you. I just can't hurt you." I plead with him.

"I can't either Robin." He smirks at me and I slightly smile back "But you're in the way." He says he speeds up towards me and starts giving me his speed attacks. Thanks to training with him all these years I can block every attack except Wally's gotten a lot faster and stronger. His fist comes towards my face almost in slow motion when he stops. He looks into my mask and I look into his eyes scared and breathless.

"Looks like I can't hurt you after all." He says and he gives me a light shove pushing me towards the ground. Wally runs back to the Joker and pulls the knife up in the air ready to cut his neck right off his body.

"Wait! I deserve my last words." He yelps.

"Go!" Wally urges.

"Two words. Professor Zoom." The Joker smirks as Wally's expression quickly changes over into a scared look. And right through a wall Professor Zoom appears.

"Oh Kid Flash we meet again. I thought after all we've been through you'd run and hide." Professor Zoom says looking over at Wally. Wally drops the knife at the sound of Zoom's voice and gets up slowly his eyes begin to waver and he runs. By this time everyone on the team is back to the scene with terrified looks.

"Did he really just run away?" Someone asks I can't recognize the voice as I feel Wally's fear.

"Get him." The Joker orders Professor Zoom and he's about to do that but I kick him.

"Guys keep him away from KF!" I yell throwing everything my belt has to offer at this guy. I have to protect Wally I can't let what happen two years ago repeat itself.

"We're seriously going to help him after what he did to us?" Artemis asks rubbing her wounded stomach.

"He's our friend Artemis." Aqualad reminds her.

"Ya plus you guys did way worse. If it wasn't for you guys none of this would be happening." Roy reminds everyone.

"Fine but after this we owe him nothing." Artemis tells us. At this point Professor Zoom is already chasing after Wally as they both run in circles.

"Come on Kid Flash let's end this." I hear Professor Zoom roar.

"How are we going to stop him?" Miss M asks.

"Got it." Roy says wiping the blood from his mouth he ties a rope to the end of one of his arrows and shoots it randomly into the air actually catching Professor Zoom. How he does it I may never know. He tugs on the rope and Professor Zoom is pulled towards us we stop seeing the yellow flash that is Wally because now he's completely gone. Roy goes one on one with the Joker while this rest of us handle Professor Zoom. Not too long after the whole Justice League appears and takes the two villains to a far away jail. Insuring Wally's safety I feel the heavy weight lifted from my back knowing no one can hurt him the way they did again.

"Where did Wally go?" Aqualad asks as we pile into the bio-ship.

"He should be at home. I'll call you guys." Roy says.

"He's gotten really powerful. I feel bad for underestimating him." Kaldur says looking at the ground.

"I feel really bad that he was able to take me in just one go." Conner says.

"Ya he's definitely much stronger than he was two years ago." Artemis growls rubbing her stomach again.

"Was Wally really going to . . .?" Megan's voice trailed off not wanting to say what we all were thinking.

"I don't know I'm just glad we got those guys and now they can't hurt Wally anymore." I tell her.

"Is he going to be Kid Flash now?" Conner asks and we're all wondering the same thing.

"No, he only wanted to get back at the Joker." Roy tells us.

"That's just great! We get his memory back, train him, take one of the most painful beatings of my life and help him get back at those jerks and he still won't join the team." Artemis remarks.

"Aren't we glad he's on the good side?" I say trying to lighten the mood but it only gets darker.

"I wish you didn't recover his memories." Roy mutters.

"Why?" Megan asks feeling bad since she did it.

"He's not the same he barely talks now and he's isn't happy." Roy says.

"Maybe because he's with you." Conner says. Roy glares at Conner. "Sorry" Conner says under the glare.

"And not to mention Wally seemed really scary. Getting his memories back really was a bad thing." I tell them

"See you guys should have just listened to me. But no you think you're so 'smart' . . . ya right. This is exactly what happens when you don't listen to Roy." Roy mutters.

"Ya, and when you do listen to Roy, Wally blows up on you and probably broke one of your ribs." Artemis mutters. We glance over at her and stare.

"What? He didn't push me too far I saw everything. And that really looked like it hurt!" She yells.

"Honestly I'm really surprised Wally didn't hurt me." I tell everyone.

"Surprise, surprise we all know why though." Artemis says.

"Well he doesn't." Conner says pointing at Roy.

"Ya I do." Roy mutters. It's now quiet between us because we have nothing to say from this point on. We get back to the cave and watch as Roy drives off.

"You're leaving?" Kaldur asks me.

"Ya, I need to clear my head." I tell him. Remembering the images of Wally earlier the look on his face the anger in his eyes that really wasn't Wally. And in all honesty it scared me seeing him like that. I get home and open my closet when I hear whimpering the lights aren't on and I can't see what it's coming from. My hand reaches forward and I feel something soft-his hair.

"Wally?" I call out. Arms reach forward and hold on tight to me. It was Wally I hold on tightly to him feeling his crying face on my shoulder.

"Its okay, Wally. It's okay." I tell him I get him in my bed and under the sheets.

"I just text Roy and told him you'll be staying here tonight." I tell him he nods his head against the pillow. I want to get close to him and comfort him more. After all he did come to me. Wally West actually came to me! My closet . . . but it's still me! Ya that's right people someone should seriously write about this because it feels like a miracle!

"Hey Dick?" He calls to me interrupting my happy thoughts.

"Yes, Wally?" I answer to him.

"Is he gone?" He asks gripping unto the pillow. I take this opportunity to near him I place one arm around him.

"Ya, he's gone. You're safe now Wally." I tell him holding him in my arms. He doesn't move or flinch but relaxes in my grip. I kiss his forehead gently and he moves closer to me falling asleep.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 12 where it all breaks down I'm a bit shaky on this chapter because I just added in a bunch of stuff a few minute ago and I only read it over twice your welcome MaverickSlurpee, just kidding. But your review really helped me because I was thinking to myself this chapter would be a lot more interesting if it were longer so I added a bunch of stuff and I hope you guys really like it! That's exactly why I need your reviews on this. And now I actually like this chapter more than I did before.

And I'm sorry about the names switching over from hero names to regular names in my opinion the story's better off if I only use their superhero names when they are on the mission and when they're not, back to their actual names. Except for Wally and Roy since its in Robin's POV I figured he wouldn't think of Wally as Kid Flash at such a scary moment and the same with Roy.

More Reviews please!


	13. The Letter

Chapter 13 The Letter

I'm comfortable oh so comfortable. I don't dare move I don't want to but then I open my eyes. I was expecting to find a muscular red head but instead I find I semi muscular brunette with his arms wrapped around me as if I'd run away. I can't remember last night my mind isn't clear and I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I pull my head upward so I'm facing Dick's closed eyes I need him to wake up I need him to answer my questions. I slowly move his hands off of my body and place them gently to his side. He begins to groan and his arms wrap around my neck. Knowing Dick I know for a fact he's up and pretending to be asleep.

"When did I get here? And does Roy know I'm here? Am I in trouble? Oh man he's going to k-." I stop myself as I watch Dick's eyes open in surprise.

"Wally don't you remember anything?" Dick asks.

"Last night isn't really clear." I tell him. Better yet not clear at all.

"What month do you think we're in?" He asks me.

"February?" I tell confused by his question why did he ask about the month? He sits up in bed and I follow as he rubs his temples.

"Wally, we're in May." He tells me my eyes widen. I'm pretty sure it's February I remember being in class and writing on the top of my test paper 2/22/12.

"You forgot everything again!" Dick says not very happy. I reach for his hand to get his attention but he holds on gently to mine.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him

"You forgot all about being Kid Flash again. And the fact that I'm Robin. You just keep forgetting everything about being a superhero" He sighs.

"Dude you're Robin! And I only find out all of this now!" I yell putting my arms in the air unable to comprehend that my best friend is the Boy Wonder! That means he knows Batman! Wait did he just say I'm Kid Flash?

"See, you really did forget and we put so much time in bringing you back." Dick says.

"Wait I'm a superhero?"

"That's how we met Wally. In your mind how do you think we met?" he asks me.

"Uh you pulled off these black shades and said 'hi I'm Dick Grayson. Now let's go to my place and play video games.'" I tell him.

"And you honestly think after first meeting you I'd just invite you to my place?"

"Well I will admit it seems a bit out of place but look where we are today. Your place and I don't know why." I tell him. He cups my face gently and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry we caused you all of that pain." He says and hugs me.

"Who is 'we'?" I ask him. He peels himself off of me and holds on to my shoulders.

"Wally, there's somewhere I need to take you before I bring you h- to Roy's place." He tells me. I nod my head and he forces me in the bathroom to shower. When I'm done in the shower Dick enters the room with a towel around his body while I only have a towel around my waist. He stands in the door way licking his lips and it's so obvious that he's eye raping me.

"Uh do you still have my clothes?" I ask him trying to get him to focus on something else.

"Ya, they're in the closet." He says his eyes don't move as he marvels at my body I nervously open the closet door and then rush into the closet closing it behind me. I turn on the light inside and I can't decide what to wear I have so much clothes here.

"Wear these." Dick tells me entering the closet he hands me these tight pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I take them from his hands and just change into those. When I'm done Dick's waiting for me on his bed.

"Hey Wally." He nervously calls to me my heart beats heavily in my chest as he says my name. What's wrong with me?

"Ya?"

"D-Do I make you nervous?" He asks me.

"YA! Dude you were totally eye raping me!" I tell him he puts on a soft smile and I want to kiss- ah! Kissing Dick Grayson isn't an option Wally you're dating Roy remember him? Strong dude who loves you, he's a complete control freak, and always reminds you never to leave him? Ya him now move to something else. At least I 'remember' something.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He doesn't answer but just leaves the room and I follow, I see Alfred with a dozen grocery bags as he fills the fridge and he smiles at me on my way out. Aw no Bruce Wayne today oh look I remember that much. Then again I know Dick's life just not Robin. Dick brings me to this mountain and I look around wondering why a mountain of all places. Then I'm really confused when he goes into the mountain. I follow after him hoping I don't just crash into the side and I feel like I'm Harry Potter right now.

"Kid Flash B03." I hear a computer voice say as I enter . . . right I'm him.

"Hey Wally, hey Robin. What's up?" A green girl comes fling towards us

"Woah! You're an alien!" I tell her amazed that such a thing exists.

"I prefer the term Martian. And wait why are y-." Martian girl starts to say.

"You're help on his brain wore off Megan, Wally forgot everything again."

"Again! Are you kidding me?" A really hot blonde says approaching me I look behind her and there's a younger version of superman.

"Superman had a son? Cool!" I go up to him and pinch his skin for no apparent reason it's as if my hand was drawn to do it.

"Oh you're a clone." I mutter and it feels like this happened before.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asks in a harsh tone.

"Don't know it's as if I was drawn to your skin." I tell him putting my hand to my chin in a mutter.

"That doesn't sound right." The blonde tells me. I only shrug at her and go over to 'Robin'

"Well Robin show me your moves." I tell him still unable to believe that Dick is Robin. He smirks at me then walks over to Super Clone tackling him to the floor and lets out the Boy Wonder's golden laugh.

"That seems about right." I tell him now believing him I didn't know Dick could do that. I mean he looks so tiny and fragile and he just did that to superman's clone? Of course he's been training with the great Batman. A guy with gills walks up to me and frowns.

"It appears you'll never be Kid Flash at this rate." He tells me. "your mind is just too strong and refuses to remember the past." I can only look at Robin as he says this.

"Don't worry Kaldur." Robin says getting off of the surprised clone and walking over to us "Wally will become Kid Flash just not any time soon. He needs some time to get over things in his head, relax, and stay away for a while." He tells them he hugs me from behind and places his chin on my shoulder. I don't move I mean after all he's my best friend but what is moving is my heart.

"You're starting to sound like Roy except you actually believe he can be a hero again." The blonde tells him.

"But it's true it turns out all this time Roy was right and we were wrong. We shouldn't have pushed Wally to be KF we should have just been his friend." Robin says in a whisper.

"Then why is he here?" Artemis asks.

"We're getting a second chance to make things right. And I want us to start it off by just being Wally's friends and when the time is right he'll tell us when he's ready." Robin goes on. Everyone agrees with a head nod and look over at me.

"We would be happy to be your friends Wally. And we'll always be here for you." Green girl tells me.

"I'm not your friend until you cook me a meal." The clone says and everyone laughs including me. Okay so what I know so far I know these people and they know I'm Kid Flash. But how did that clone know I can cook?

"I guess I'll just have to get use to the new you all over again. And you better be prepared because the moment you tell us you're ready to be Kid Flash I'm going all out on our training sessions." Blonde girl gives me a smile and I smile back.

"We would all love it if you paid us a visit very often so we can all hang out." The boy with gills tells me and I shake his hand.

"Kaldur do you have any idea why Wally forgot everything again?" Megan asks.

"I'm assuming it's because of the shock from meeting Professor Zoom again." Kaldur asks and at the sound of Zoom my head rings.

"Now let's go Wally before Roy kills you." Robin says and with that we left the place. It felt so familiar and so much like a home to me and the people were like my family. I didn't want to leave it just yet but I knew Roy was waiting for me. We get back to my house and there Roy is sitting in the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey, Wally its Saturday" he says. I smile at him running over to him and I sit on his lap his arms wrap around me and I feel his warmth. Robin takes a seat in the armchair.

"Roy there's something you should know." Robin starts off.

"What is it now?" He asks sounding a bit angry. I guess I would be mad too if he slept over at his ex's house

"Wally forgot everything again including the last four months."

"You mean from the time you walked into McDonald's and saw him again?" Roy asks and I have no idea what he's talking about I don't even like fast food.

"Ya."

"Good" Roy smiles and holds me tighter. Robin gets up to leave "Oh Robin." Roy says.

"Ya, Roy?" Robin asks turning around.

"Thanks for taking care of Wally." He tells him

"Anytime." Robin says looking at me forcing a smile on his face.

"You went to Robin's house huh" Roy says once the door is closed. I can almost feel the aggravation in his voice.

"Actually I went to D-." I start to say but then images flash through my head I can see Batman and Robin and they're telling me something about secret IDs. Piecing that together I shouldn't tell Roy anything about 'Dick'.

"You think I'm some control freak right?" Roy suddenly asks me. I sit there frozen for a second. Is Roy reading my mind? How did he know that?

"Ha ha Roy it's not like I wouldn't come to you when I'm scared or anything but-."

"It's okay Wally. I'll start treating you more like your boyfriend." He says and he gives me a soft kiss.

Weeks went by and Roy's been acting a bit different. After school he'd take me on long walks or out on dates almost every day and I don't recall ever doing all of this before. Tonight he took me to the circus, the amusement park, and afterward dinner at this new place that just opened today. We're walking home in really nice weather when I stop swinging Roy's hand back and forth and stop walking completely.

"Roy, what's been going on lately?" I ask him.

"What do you mean Wally?" He asks.

"You've been acting different lately. I mean you've never taken me on so many dates or anywhere outside of home." I tell him. He leans into me and gives me a passionate kiss.

"That's because I love you, Wally." He says and he pulls my hand as he continues walking.

"Are you saying you didn't love me before?" I ask him.

"No, I just love you more." His grip on my hand tightens and it seems like something's bothering him.

"Does this have to do with me forgetting everything?"

"Not really." He opens the door to our house and leads me straight into the bedroom. Right after entering he places me on the bed and lies down on top of me kissing me like he never kissed me before. I moan at his touch and various kisses as he goes on nonstop.

"I love you, Wally." He tells me and gives me a side smile. I reach my hand up to his face and rub it gently.

"I love you too, Roy." I tell him giving him another kiss on his lips.

That morning I wake up and enter the kitchen Roy isn't there and neither is the daily newspaper there's breakfast on my plate and on his and I guess he's on the toilet. I walk over and start to dig in but I see an envelope next to me and it has my name on it in Roy's handwriting.

"What is this? A game?" I ask based on Roy's personality I put my almost stale toast down and open the letter ready to play whatever new game he made up inside. He's done this before and the last time we played it I had to go all around the town and back home to find him in our bedroom. "You see Wally, if you weren't so impulsive and just read all the clues you would have saved a lot of time." I still remember his voice in my head as he gave me another life lesson. Back to the note I start to read what it says.

"Dear Wally

I'm really sorry I had to end it this way but I didn't know how else to say it. I love you Wally I really do and because I do I can't bring you into this mess that I call my life. I'm leaving. . .for good if you're reading this letter I've already made you breakfast and packed all my things to go on this journey to find myself. Remember that personal thing I told you I had to discuss with Batman? Maybe not since you forgot those last few months but anyway my discussion with Batman lead to this as I discovered I'm not a real person and in order to feel right in this world I have to find the real me. In case you don't understand my main point here which you don't, the main reason I wrote this letter is a way to break up with you. I'm sorry Wally but this is the only way, please don't hate me over this and please don't cry. I've paid the rent and everything for the next three months which should give you enough time to get over me and find a job. Wally, you don't know how sorry I am and there's no other way I could have expressed this to you. Please forgive me. And please be happy. I will always love you, Wally- Roy"

My hands start to shake as the letter drops from my hands. "I have to find myself? I'm not a real person?" What does this all mean? I close my eyes and I remember pinching super clone then I remember touching Roy and how his skin didn't feel right. My mind compares the two skin textures and that's when it clicks. Roy's a clone! Why didn't I notice this before I noticed right away just by pinching Superman's clone but when it came to Roy I only figure it out now. Was it because I love him? Because I was too blind to see or even acknowledge the fact? I'm a scientist I know this stuff but why didn't I know when it came to Roy? I start to shake slowly as tears fill my eyes. Because he's a clone he thinks it's alright to break up with me? I fucking love you Roy! I would actually help you find the real Roy Harper stay by your side whenever you lost hope I would have made you feel so real.

* * *

Ah! Its the time most of you have been waiting for! I hope you guys are happy. I'm really sorry I didn't upload yesterday the unexpected happened. . .

I suddenly felt the need to reply to my reviews because you guys are just awesome so here I go oh and thank you guys so much for reviewing in the first place!

BuggyShinoo05: OMG! Thank you for telling me that! I don't know how I forgot such an important detail. I knew while I was writing chapter 12 something felt missing but I didn't know what. And thanks to your review I know now! Thank you again I'll find a way to make it up to you. You'll see.

MaverickSlurpee: How can I ever ignore your ranting? I love it! Rant away really, heck even I rant about this story and I wrote it! Oh we should PM each other our rants on this lol well if you want.

STickers55: I actually thought I was the only person who said 'shiznit'! Now I know I'm not the only one! :D. I'm really glad to have surprised you on the whole 'Wally losing it' part.

FairyTaleGoneBad1: I love your name and yes Bird/Flash is on its way! But soon well very soon just not soon enough. Did I confuse you?


	14. Three Months

Chapter 14 Three Months

Time seemed to move by slowly as I stayed in bed not wanting to get out of it. I'd only leave to get some water, use the restroom, and maybe eat which was rare. Time didn't move by too slow as I slowly got over Roy but I didn't like the fact that I did and he just left me. He was always the one to make sure I stayed with him and that I was 100% with him on everything and now he just leaves. I hear knocks on the door and I roll in bed not wanting to answer it. The doorknob moves and whoever it is they're breaking in. And I don't care I just lie there hoping they did they're worse. I'm really glad it's summer vacation or I would have been screwed with college work by now. Three people pop inside the house and its Roy's old and abandoned study buddies.

"Hey Wally, is Roy home?" Britney asks me when she enters the bedroom.

"Ya, we've been calling him for weeks now, we wanted to know if you guys want to hang out since its summer and now that it's almost over we decided to drop by." Mark explains. My eyes widen when he says that summer is almost over. That means time didn't move slow and I was going to be kicked out of this house and on the streets any day now.

"Roy's not here." I mutter.

"Then where is he?" Kelly asks sitting on the edge of the bed I sit up to face them.

"I don't know he just left." I tell them staring into space as the letter replays in my head.

"How long now?" Mark asks.

"Three months." I tell them. Kelly and Britney start to feel bad for me and they both move forward placing me in a hug.

"It's going to be okay Wally. You still have us." Kelly says rubbing the back of my head. I shake my head.

"No it's not okay. He didn't even say goodbye." I tell them, not in person at least.

"Did you just watch him leave?" Mark asks.

"No, he left a stupid letter! And it was full of crap." I tell him.

"Well someone hates Roy now." Britney mutters.

"Of course I do! If I was in his shoes I wouldn't leave a pathetic letter! I would have the balls to tell him in his face." I yell. More pats and hugs come my way and I am so not in the mood for self pity.

"Get off of me." I yell at them. After giving me shocked expressions Mark ruffles my hair.

"We should leave now." He says they all pile out of the room looking back at me and again it's silent. My eyes glide through the empty room and land on the ancient grandfather clock that stood in front of me and I remember Roy.

_I stared out the window watching Robin as he sat there in front of the door crying his eyes out. Why is he still there? I kicked him out about an hour ago and he's been crying ever since. I hear a groan coming from the flipped over couch. ROY! I forgot about him. I was so mesmerized by watching this superhero crying his eyes out in front of my door that I forgot to tend to the punched right in the face, Roy. I glanced over at him as he stumbled to get up and put the couch back on its four feet. He entered the kitchen and got an ice pack._

"_Roy, he's still out there." I told him looking out the window again._

"_Forget about him we need to talk." He said and sat back in the couch. I hesitated before moving over to Roy looking back at that masked boy. Not even his mask could absorb all the tears flowing out from behind it._

"_Are you okay?" I finally asked Roy. He shifts his bottom jaw side to side and placed the ice pack back._

"_I've been out for an hour. Do you think I'm okay?" Roy asked looking at the time looking at the grandfather clock that he later moved into the bedroom._

"_I don't get it why did he punch you?" I asked Roy I moved over to him. Roy's eyes stayed on the grandfather clock._

"_You, the two of you guys dated before you met me. Well before you met me again." Roy sighed._

"_We did?" I asked and I raced for the door._

"_Wally what the hell are you doing?" Roy asked._

"_I'm going to talk to him. He's sad because of me."_

"_No, Wally. Robin isn't your 'typical' boyfriend. So come back here so I can explain this to you." Roy said. Typical? What does that mean? I move over to Roy and sit next to him._

"_What does that mean? Explain everything to me Roy."_

"_First things first. You can't be a superhero anymore. No matter what happens if you recover your memory, if you want to, you can't save lives the way you used to."_

"_Why?"_

_"For your safety Wally, those guys that took you away and put those scars on you, are still after you. You weren't supposed to come out alive Wally you just weren't."_

"_That's how I got those." I mutter._

"_Exactly and-."_

"_I understand Roy. No superhero for me. Just tell me about Robin." I hurried him._

"_Okay how do I say this . . . Robin was abusive towards you." He said my eyes widen and I look back at the door._

"_What?" I asked him. Roy turned my head back to face his._

"_Yes, Wally I know you don't believe me right now but he was. He had to deal with Batman's perfection and everyone's criticism and when he saw you, his boyfriend he used you more of an umm sex slave."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_All he wanted was to have sex with you he didn't care where or when. Whether you were busy or tired. Whenever he needed you he'd make you come and you were so blinded by love that you would, no matter how exhausted you were after. The team and I realized this after hearing a conversation the two of you had in the cave. You wanted to stop but Robin wouldn't let you and you know what happened after that. . ." Roy said I was speechless I didn't know what to say or think or do. He just used me for my body?_

"_How did we break up?" I ask him._

"_You didn't. You decided the only way to get out was to date someone else and so you did. Robin and the team found out after a bunch of girls got mad at the boy you were dating and Artemis just happened to be there and witnessed it all happen. I believe his last name was Grayson but I don't know his first name. Anyway when the team found out they weren't too happy with the situation and they couldn't let it go. And that's how you forgot everything." Roy says. Grayson? The name sounds so familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it at least not at that moment._

"_But they knew what Robin was doing to me. Why didn't they help me?"_

"_Because Robin works with Batman and if you mess with Robin you mess with Batman. They had no choice." _

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_I asked the team." He told me. I shiver at the information Roy just told me._

"_It's fine Wally. You have me now." He says pulling me into a hug. A sex slave. That's all I was to him. But if I was then why is he crying? Why do I still have feelings for him? I pushed Roy back._

"_I want to talk to him!" I demanded. Roy gave me a funny look._

"_You what?" He asked._

"_Let me talk to him. Please!"_

"_I don't think so." Roy said calmly. I went to the door and opened it only to realize Robin was gone. _

"_Roy, let me talk to him."_

"_Why? After how he's treated you, you want to talk to him! Wally don't be ridiculous." _

"_Please Roy, I need to see him and I need to talk to him."_

"_Wally no"_

"_Roy if you don't let me talk to him I'm going to pack my bags and leave." I threaten._

"_You're bluffing. You have nowhere else to stay."_

"_That old lady I was staying with. She's still an option." I told him heading for the bedroom. He grabbed my arm._

"_Okay, okay I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning and the two of you can have lunch or something." Roy told me._

"_Thank you Roy" I smiled up at him and he frowned at me._

"_Let's not tell him the sex slave story okay?"_

"_Why not?" I looked up to his eyes and he looked away. It's a lie it had to be. "I forgive you, Roy" I told him and he knew exactly what I was talking about._

"_Promise no matter what you'll never leave me."_

"_Ya, I promise."_

I bend my head back laughing at that memory.

"Wow Roy. You motherfucking idiot you tried to lie to me." I laugh throwing the pillows off of my bed. Hours, days, maybe even weeks past after that I wouldn't know I don't have a sense of time and again another knock on the door. Must be the land lady they already turned off the electricity and hot water and I don't mind. I like cold water and the dark isn't that bad. I don't want to answer the door but I do. And there he is smiling up at me waving the eviction notice at my face.

* * *

Well that chapter seemed pretty boring BUT the next chapter is good I promise!

Quick reply to 2 of my reviews!

BuggyShin005: Wow! Your review touched my heart. Thank you so much I was holding unto my chest as I read it. Really thank you, its great that you told me what you hate and what you love because that's exactly what I want to see in my reviews. Now I need to start writing better stories since I've raised the bar for you guys.

Beef Taco: I am sooo honored to be the first story you reviewed on (even though I'm not the story you know what I mean). I love how you brought back "Above the Limit" using context clues I see. Thanks for the compliments and thank you for reading my story. I just love my long reviews! Gives me more to read.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 13 by far it has the most amount of reviews thanks to you guys. Keep reviewing! And thanks again!


	15. Come to Me

Chapter 15 Come to Me

Robin

I haven't seen Wally for three months now and I decided to go over to his house. I know Roy would probably kick me to the curb but I at least want a glance at Wally again. I reach the door knocking on the wooden door and find a red sheet of paper labeled "Eviction Notice." Are they having a hard time paying rent? I wonder to myself I pull the notice off of the door and look around the lights are off inside and newspapers are piled up on top of each other on their front lawn. Did they leave? I think to myself worried that Wally left without saying goodbye or at least without telling me where he is now. He can't just disappear and leave me can he? I think I might get a heart attack as my heart starts to feel a staggering pain then the door opens and a wave of relief rushes over me and I smile looking up at an unshaved Wally with his hair all over the place. He opens the door wider to let me in and without saying a word he walks away from the door. I look around, the living room looks untouched but the kitchen is covered in water bottles and trash everywhere. Wally walks back to his bedroom and lies down on his bed. I follow him inside.

"Are you okay?" I ask him then look around the room and Roy isn't in sight. "Where's Roy?" I ask him. He points to the table and I walk over to it and the only thing there is a letter.

"This?" I ask him and he nods his head. I unfold the letter and begin to read it. An evil smile finds its way across my face taking in every word. Wally and Roy broke up and Roy isn't even in reach. But then I remember Wally's current state.

"Wally are you okay?" I ask him feeling bad for him. His head nods slowly and he slowly sits up he pats his hand on the bed indicating he wants me to sit down. I do and I look into his green eyes while he looks into my blue eyes.

"He's a clone." He finally opens his mouth.

"What!" I ask him surprised. Wally nods his head.

"I was surprised too. I mean I should have known he was a clone. Why didn't I know? If I did he probably wouldn't have left me behind."

"I'm sorry." I tell him realizing how lonely Wally must be.

"Don't be, he's a jerk and he knows it." He tells me glaring at the letter in my hand

"I just want to burn that thing. But I wanted to see you and let you read it first." He tells me. Wait he was thinking about me? I grab Wally's hands and put them in my own taking this opportunity to get my Wally back.

"Wally, do you just want to live with me?" I ask him.

"Huh?" He questions my question. I blush lightly and look down at the bed.

"Well you are being kicked out of your house and instead of going to Barry's you can just come and stay with me. There's a room right next to mine you can stay in. Alfred misses you and Bruce does too but he'll never admit it." I tell him. He looks at me for a while not knowing what to say.

"I guess I could stay until I get back on my feet." Wally says. I nod my head quickly at what he says. Ya totally . . . when you get 'back on your feet' equals FOREVER!

We get to my place and I laugh seeing Wally's beard in the light. His face still looks young and then there's that old man beard on his face.

"What?" He asks holding his bags in his hands

"You're beard! It's ridiculous."

"Sorry for hitting puberty before you do." He gives me a smirk.

"Ah Master Wallace I see you have brought suitcases with you." Alfred says taking them from his hands.

"Oh ya, I'll be staying here for a while." Wally tells him. I start to have a fake cough fit and in between them I say the words 'a long while' Wally doesn't seem to catch it but Alfred does and smiles at me.

"Allow me to show you to your current room." Alfred says guiding Wally up the stairs and into the empty room across from mine. I was hoping he got the one next to mine but this works too.

"I hope this place feels like home to you." Alfred says leaving the room.

"Thanks Alf." Wally says as he starts to unpack inside the room.

"Let's do something about that beard." I tell him. He looks over at me raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asks I smile gingerly at him and pull him into my room where I get a razor I never got the chance to use before. I sit him down in a chair and put shaving cream on his face and sit on his lap.

"Hope you don't mind." I tell him with a smirk.

"Not at all. Just don't cut me." He tells me and my heart starts to beat rapidly. He puts his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I move the razor up and I try to as gently as possible shave the beard off. And this is bad very bad I've never held a razor in my life and here I am shaving not just anybody's face but Wally's. Wally the guy that makes my heart want to stop because it's beating too much, Wally the guy who all he needs to do is look at me and I melt, Wally freaking Wally West! I look up into his eyes and he looks back into mine.

"Nervous?" He asks and I close my eyes and silently moan. Ah even his voice makes me weak.

"Wally, you seriously need to shut up and close your eyes if you want me to do this."I tell him he does as directed. I continue to slowly move the razor over his face and my elbow runs over his chest AH direct contact! Then the razor moves down his face quickly cutting him.

"Ow" He says squinting at the sudden pain.

"Wally I am so sorry." I say in a panic blood moves down his face and I run out of the room to get Alfred. And of course Alfred fixes this mess and shaves the rest of Wally's beard for me. I'm kind of mad because it would have been so romantic if I could have done it myself.

"Thanks a lot Alfred." I tell him before he exits.

"No, problem Master Richard as long as I keep your happiness happy and alive. I am more than happy to help." He tells me. My happiness? I look over at Wally.

"You know I still can't get over at how fast these cuts heal." He says looking into a mirror. I smile at him with one of the widest smiles I have. Ya Alfred's right Wally is my happiness. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Dick, are you okay?" He asks me. I nod my head against his chest and look up at him his face is a light shade of pink and that makes me smile even wider.

"You know, you've lost a lot of weight. How about we go eat now?" I tell him. We go downstairs and he's eating like crazy it's like he's eating more than he did before he forgot everything.

"This is delicious Alfred! We should so have a cooking competition later." Wally tells him.

"Of course Master Wallace we'll have tons of opportunities." Alfred says and winks at me I smile at him.

"Oh and Dick you'll be the judge. Maybe even Bruce if he's up for it." Wally says. My smile grows wider because this is how it's supposed to be Alfred, Bruce, Wally, and me. This is how it used to be until- let's forget about it but right now it's all slowly coming back together.

"You're still not eating as fast as you use to. We've been here for two hours." I tell him.

"I use to eat faster than this? Here I am thinking if I eat any faster I might throw up." He tells me.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I ask him I really want to go somewhere with him.

"Sure just give me a few minutes to shower." He tells me getting up from the table.

"We can shower together." I tell him as I follow him up the stairs.

"Uh? I can shower by myself." He smiles at me the color of his cheeks deepening.

"Oh right . . . you do that now." I tell him. Grr I was really hoping he'd say yes. He has feelings for me right? He still loves me doesn't he or did Roy destroy his heart so badly he can't love anymore? He's over Roy so he should be with me now or does he think he'd only be using me since I'm the only option at the moment? Come on Wally I know you're not the type of guy who would just date me because Roy's gone so come back to me okay. And if you were that type of guy you would have come to me but instead I went to you. Be mine again, please. When he's done we go to the ice cream parlor and right away we hit it off. We're talking and laughing like we've been with each other all this time and every word, every laugh, every movement is effortless. We're so comfortable together that it's crazy. People are passing by giving us shy smiles others aren't exactly smiling but they're staring.

"They are such a cute couple! I hope they get married!" A group of girls giggle as they pass our table.

"Wow those guys are hot. You think they're together?" A woman asks her boyfriend. I take in these compliments happily while Wally on the other hand fidgets around in his chair nervously blushing. My hand reaches forward landing on his.

"You okay?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"Ah! They're touching so cute." Someone seems to let out a fan girl cry. Wally tries not to look at her and he looks back at me

"I-I'm okay. . . I think." He says his cheeks are bright red and the ice cream in his other hand is melting.

"You think?" I ask him. And he shyly nods his head.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see a group of girls at our table.

"You guys are a couple right? We thought you two really looked cute and we were wondering if we can take a picture." One of the girl's asks.

"Uh only if that's okay with my boyfriend." I tell the girl Wally's eyes flash at me. Oops I didn't even realize I said boyfriend. Wally turns his head to face the girls.

"Ah! He's hotter up close." One girl squeals.

"Sir you're so lucky to have such a good looking boyfriend." One girl tells me.

"Ha-ha I am aren't I?" I respond getting caught up with the girls' conversation. When Wally and I were actually dating I had encountered these kinds of conversations all the time at school so it wasn't anything new.

"Ya does he have a brother?" Another girl asks.

"Sorry he's an only child and he's all mine." I flash a smile at the girls.

"Do you have a brother? You're good looking yourself." Another girl says.

"Picture, picture we need a picture!" One girl squeals.

"Sorry but I need to go now." Wally says he gets up and moves through the crowd of girls.

"Ah! He touched me!" A few girls who were in his way yell jumping up and down excited.

"Wally! Wait up." I shout after him. The girls move out of my way and one pulls on my shirt.

"We're sorry for ending your date." She tells me.

"No, its fine." I tell her. I was completely at fault here Wally isn't my boyfriend at least right now he isn't. I look around when I see red hair and run after him.

"Wally I'm sorry I got carried away!" I tell him when I reach up to him.

"It's fine. I guess it's just. . ." He says trailing off.

"It's just what?" I ask him. He looks down at me.

"Nothing." He says.

"Wally, it's okay. Just tell me what you're thinking tell me what you feel." I beg him.

"I don't feel anything- hey is that a park." He says and walks in that direction.

We end up in the park sitting on the swings looking at the night sky.

"I guess you'll never want me back." I sigh looking at the huge dark blue sky.

"Because you nearly cut off half my face? Or because you made everyone believe we were dating?" Wally asks.

"Both" I sigh.

"You are so ridiculous Dick. I love you for you, not because you can shave people's faces or because you're good at showing me off." Wally says I sit there frozen for a while replaying what he just said.

"Wait Wally did you just say the L word?" I ask him I've been waiting so long to hear that word again I was literally dying for him to say it to me. He fakes a laugh.

"No, I said where's my Dick." He jokes.

"Ha-ha not funny." I tell him and stand up from my swing I move in front of him and he stops swinging looking back at me.

"But seriously. Did you?" I ask him I want to hear it I need to I want Wally back really bad.

"Of course I did Dick. I never exactly got over you. And I'm really sorry it took Roy leaving to figure out there wasn't someone I love more than you." He tells me.

"So this means-?"

"Would you go out with me . . . again?" He asks.

"Oh so nothing romantic this time?" I smirk at him.

"It's like you forgot." Wally smiles and he snaps his fingers I laugh unable to believe he had time to plan whatever was coming. But when I looked around nothing happened.

"Got ya" He smiles he pulls my face towards his and gives me a kiss. I smile into the kiss and he does too and I am so happy at this moment that I want time to just stop already. How is he so romantic without actually being romantic?

* * *

Yay! Together again. I'm really surprised at how much I made everybody hate Roy. I realized as Robin began to hate Roy more and more all of you started to hate Roy too. Its like you're all Robin! Its really funny when I read your reviews and it's filled with hate for Roy (not like I hate Roy, I really do like him but its still funny). I didn't know I can make people hate a character so much. Thank you guys for the reviews!**  
**

And please keep reviewing each one makes me really happy! :D


	16. Promises

Chapter 16 Promises

"Wally let's make a promise." I tell him I raise our hands that I'm holding tightly too as I rest my head on his chest. We're on my bed after having- you know and it just feels so good to have Wally back with me in my bed.

"What?" He asks me, gripping my hand tighter I feel his leg move under the sheets and it tickles my foot.

"That no matter what happens, you'll never leave me." I tell him.

"Only if that works both ways." He says gently kissing my neck I let out a soft laugh.

"Of course it does." I tell him.

"I promise never ever to leave you but if I ever do you have to bring me back." He says moving his arms around me.

"And when I do bring you back you have to stay with me." I tell him hugging him back "now we need something to seal the deal." I tell him.

"Rings?"

"I kind of threw mine in the ocean." I tell him nervously.

"Fine I'll just get us new rings . . . uh after I get a job." He mutters. I hold him tighter in my arms.

"Maybe I should buy the rings this time"

"No, not happening babe. I'm buying them." He says I smile widely when he calls me babe.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to wait forever because you'll never get a job." I sigh.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying your co-workers will be jealous because you're so hot."

"That's better." He smirks and gives me another kiss.

Not too long after Wally actually did get a job at his college so after classes he goes there and then comes home to an over excited me.

"Hey Dick, can you drive me somewhere?" He asks.

"Ya, get in the car." I tell him being an obedient boyfriend. I start the engine and look at Wally. "Wally, I'm not a mind reader." I tell him.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Oh!" He laughs and then kisses my cheek. "to the cave!" He yells pointing at the windshield.

"Really? It's been so long since you've been there, since I've been there." I tell him.

"Ya, I know that's why we're going."

"Out of nowhere? Why today?"

"Because it's a surprise." He tells me. I look at him to see his wide smile then look back at the road.

"Wally you're so random." I tell him. We get to the cave and when Wally gets out of the car he's messing with something in his pocket.

"Oh Dick wait!" He calls me.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're supposed to hold my hand." He says to me his smile never leaving his face. I hold his hand and swing it back and forth as we walk into the cave.

"Congrats!" The team shouts at us. There are streamers all over and funny looking decorations and in the living room a huge banner that reads "You're Finally Happy"

"Guys what's going on?" I ask and my face heats up and turns red.

"Wally told us you guys were back together and planned this whole party." Megan explains to me. I look over at Wally who's smiling my pants off.

"He even cooked the food!" Conner says eating everything with Artemis.

"So are you surprised?" Wally asks

"Nope." I tell him acting nonchalant. I am so bursting with amazement on the inside.

"Good." He says and he walks over to Kaldur.

"Kaldur, I believe you have something to tell us." Wally smirks at him.

"Wally, do I really have to?" Kaldur asks not wanting to say whatever it is Wally wants him to.

"Kaldur, you promised." Wally whines.

"Fine, but I am only doing this to show that I care about you two and I hope your relationship is ever lasting." He says and walks into the living room.

"_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us._" Kaldur starts off in a whisper and Wally moves to the couch.

"Wally this is-."

"Our song!" Wally says excited. Uh since when was this our song? I was going to say it was 'Both of Us' by B.O.B and Taylor Swift and I LOVE Taylor Swift.

"_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_." Kaldur continues and then the beat rises and Kaldur removes his shirt waving it over his head as he gets to the rapping part. I did not know Kaldur could rap. At some point Conner joins in with his cap turned backwards and they're both rapping together like crazy. We laugh and dance to their song. It was so much fun being together with the team like this. We play video games, have a hot dog eating contest (which Wally lost), more singing and dancing, and movies. In the midst of it all Wally takes my hand and brings me out of the cave.

"Wally, where are we going? The party isn't over." I tell him.

"I know." He says and he takes larger steps as we start to walk on the sand he stops suddenly and looks at me.

"Dick, I need you to go get my ring back." He says.

"From the ocean?" I ask him and he nods. "You serious?" I ask trying to hold in a laugh and the nervous feelings inside.

"Of course I am." He says.

"Come on Wally you know it won't be easy to find." I tell him. He removes my sunglasses that I put on during the car ride here.

"Let's find out." He beams I think to myself he has something up his sleeves and decide to just go in. I start to swim in the water and I have no idea where to start. I dive in where I am and find shells. I go back up ready to swim somewhere else. Wait did the shells try to spell something out? I go back under and I see the words "Wally loves-" I go back up then back down following the trail of shells "Dick so hurry and run to Wally before you get sick." I go back up wondering what was the point of that and it all becomes clear when I see Wally sitting at a white circle table and two chairs that weren't there before. Again he has flowers in his hand but they aren't roses but Gladiolus. I walk up to him and he hands me the bouquet of flowers with a smile. Behind me I can hear guitars playing instead of violins and I pretty much just fall into the chair behind me. Wally gets up from his chair and kneels down in front of me.

"Dick, I want to be strong." He says looking into my eyes. "I had Kaldur sing 'Both of Us' because I want to be strong for the both of us and I got you Gladiolus flowers because they mean strength. And I've realized after replaying parts of my life that I actually remember that I will never be strong unless I'm with you." He pulls out a blue box and inside there's only one ring this time I stare at it wide eyed then back at Wally.

"Oh my God Wally." I tell him unable to think or breathe at this point. He went to Jared's! Sorry I couldn't resist.

"Dick Grayson, will you help make me the strongest man ever by marrying me. Well when you're eighteen or older." Wally says. Flabbergasted that's what I am straight up flabbergasted.

"Wally you idiot!" I yell at him after probably ten minutes of staring at him I hit him with the flowers and he only looks up at me surprised.

"What's the point in asking me?" I ask him and tears start to trial down my face "you know I can never say no to you." I tell him his smile goes right back on his face as I start to smile I hug him and give him the most passionate kiss in my life. Fireworks shoot up into the air spelling out our names and Wally holds me in his arms as we look up at them. The team comes out and everyone is clapping for us with huge grins on their faces. This is by far the happiest day in my life forget all the other times I said it.

Well that's our life story there's no one I can ever love more than Wally and Wally the same. I'm happy and I guess you can say Wally is 'strong'. I love our relationship together and Wally just keeps getting more and more romantic. How is that even possible? I love you Wally!

-Dick West.

Ah! Who knew a guy like me would ever be so lucky? I didn't, you didn't-Dick, he did. I can never love a person so much in my life. Dick you are seriously one in a million well more like one in the whole world's population! I love you so much that I can't contain it!

-Wally West

I'm still looking for him this could take me days, weeks, or even years but when I find him I'm coming back. I'm coming back and the results may not be great but I just want to see Wally's face.

-Roy Harper

* * *

Okay guys call me **crazy** but I'm seriously thinking of a sequel to this sequel! I've started writing it too! I didn't like how Roy just left with the letter and make everyone believe this is over and I bet some of you agree. So here I go with another story and I shall call it "The Sky is the Limit"

Story Line: Dick and Wally are happily married until Dick sees Roy back one day and everything begins to change with his relationship with Wally.

Its not the full story line but I'm just giving you an idea because I'm refusing to finish it. What I mean by that is I'm going to start a reader/reviewer and author collaboration. When I finally upload the story (Sunday or Monday) you guys can tell me what you want to see happen next in the story like request and suggestions and which ever one I can fit into the story best I will add into the story as the next chapter. Doesn't that sound cool? Or am I just crazy?

Anyway this is the end of "Under the Sky" and thank you so much for reading it, following, subscribing, and adding it to your favorites. And a special thanks for those of you who reviewed it! I love reviews most of all. Thank you and I hope you guys read and make requests in "The Sky is the Limit"


End file.
